


Danganronnpa Afterhell: Hate Incarnations

by LegionLight, MisterSeason (LegionLight)



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Contains PTSD tied-together with Drug usage, Danganronpa 3 Aftermath AU, Gen, Horror, Includes mentions of Izayoi Sonosuke, Mentions of Kimura Seiko, Mystery, lots of profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionLight/pseuds/LegionLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionLight/pseuds/MisterSeason
Summary: After two years since the Despair Apocalypse has ended, a meet-up is called for the thirteen surviving members of Hope's Peaks 76th Class. Upon them all gathering together at a repurposed factory: past tensions are revisted, a broken shadow of the past returns, and a brand new killing game is unleashed. As a result flames of distrust are relit, and an old hatred is fully revived.





	1. The Confectioner

On the far horizon, the white-yellow sun had started to emerge. As it rises, the natural blue of the vast sky, and the natural white of the clouds return. At the same time: the gray concrete of the streets and sidewalks, the silver steel of the traffic lights, the numerous cars coming and going, and most of the building's painted shades are given light. All of the darkness that covered the city, along with other certain parts of the world are dissipating.

Sitting at the back seat of a car, I got to watch all of that happen. Looking through a window, while pressing a palm against my cheek. Somewhere along the line, watching morning come became a mandatory routine to do. If I had to give a reason of few as to why, I'd probably talk about how the world was once made up of reds and blacks. And if I didn't watch myself, I might talk on about the Despair Apocalypse we all had to endure.

For nearly a decade the world went to war with itself. Countries had faced crises. Cities had faced anarchy. People faced chaos being stirred, and spilt out amongst each other. All natural resources faced terrible low levels. And sanity, as well as humanity, faced near extinction.

Despite all the downward moving odds, the world was somehow able to survive all of the destruction done. Somehow humanity did not lose all faith in itself. Somehow all of the countries were able to reestablish stability. Somehow the national Governments were able to regained power. And somehow all traces of Despair's influence was obliterated.

What I find the most surprising however, is that somehow I'm still alive. I'm here breathing in and out air. I'm here with a heart still beating. I'm here able to see the start of a new day. I'm here able to still eat, to still feel, and to live a life in the two years after the Despair Apocalypse ended.

I mean, I don't hate the fact that I'm not dead. But the question of how bothers me everyday. I know that five years ago, I should have died. Everything should have ended for me, like for three people I knew that were exposed to a certain video. In the end though, instead of being in some afterlife or something like that, I had experienced some weird dream. And the first thing that I can remember, is that there was a mixture of colors.

* * *

_Many whites, blacks, and a faded red was all that was around me. They were twirling, going as fast as whirlpools. They were destroying any sense of environment, any possible way for me to define my surroundings. But at the same time, they create pixelated pieces of images. At first there's a static square, then a J-shaped blade comes out of it. Soon pale lines follow, along with many pink droplets creating dots. Tears begin falling, joining and expanding the pink spots. After some moments one of my palms brings bright, swirling orbs up to my lips. And just as I hear and feel grueling rips of flesh, the orbs are forced into my mouth and down my throat._

_Then all of a sudden there comes a splash. A wave length of cold water hits me from above. The trio of black, white, and red are washed away. My eyelids open to see a blurry mess. And right before I move a muscle, a bucket lands and hits my head._

_My teeth grit together, trying not to let out a groan. Slowly I lift my head, but I keep my eyes looking down. I let myself blink a few times, waiting for my sight to clear. When it does, I look at both of my arms. I attempt to move them close, but as they can't I notice the cuffs that bind them to a table. The table being metal made, and the one that I've been sleeping against for some while._

_Glancing up has me seeing a single ceiling fan, with one powered bulb implanted on the bottom. When I look around only the table, me, and some of the surrounding bits of the floor are given light. Then when I try to get up, my legs barely move an inch. It feels like my ankles are connected to sacks of bricks, or weights. And seeing as there are two chairs placed here at the table, I gulp and shake my head._

_'This can't be what I think it is.'_

_"Former student of Hope's Peak Academy, Class 76-A. Former SHSL Confectioner, once greatly renown manufacturer of sweets and candy. And Former 8th division leader of the Future Foundation, the division branch involving the providing of stable food sources."_

_A rough, croaky voice speaks out from some place in the dark. Following it steps are taken, accompanied by what sounds like a cane. "You were a student of Hope's Peak for one year, and a few months. A bomb going off and destroying the Gymnasium, is what got you and two others banished from the Academy. After that event, you spent many days improving your talent, and sheltering yourself away from all but one person. Then when the 'Tragedy' of Hope's Peak came and went, you managed to slither your way into the Future Foundation's ranks. And as a few years had passed by, you got yourself a throne seat within the leadership fold."_

_Pages were flicked through. A line of spit was sent down to my right. Then the walking stops some feet ahead. "While you've certainly gave effort in repairing our Despaired world, every ounce of your service was never put into saving it. Instead every one of your actions, suggestions, and contributions to success were all done for the benefit of yourself. In fact there have been many, and still ever growing in number witness reports, along with ongoing investigations concerning criminal actions. And from what has been gathered so far, you've committed more crimes beyond Naegi Makoto's high-level offense of treason."_

_The front and back covers of a folder were pushed out under the light. As the boney fingers that held it tightened their grip, the face of this man reading my profile remained hidden. And then after taking a long breath, he began reading off of two lists. "First is the illegal stashing of clean water, and food rations meant for the people of the world. As a result of cutting the amount of delivered supplies, many either endured or died of starvation and dehydration. Second is the harsh chastising, and ordered abuse of the officers under your command for minor offenses. As a result of your mistreatments, the morale of your commanded division faced many lows, and an unknown number of Future Foundation members had abandoned their duties. Third is the manipulation of an one fifth estimate of the Future Foundation, caused by a rising number of addictions to sugar, and other materials encased in your candies-"_

_"I never did- Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, pulling hard on my shackles._

_"My name is one among a hundred or more that you've forgotten. The same can be said for my face, my own special talent, and what you've come to learn about me. Anyone that isn't you, or one of the two people you once considered 'friends', you won't bother remembering. That's in your nature, alongside other characteristics that can't be changed. They'll just keep on ticking as your time flows by. And they'll only stop when you die."_

_"Answer my-"_

_The folder being slammed down shut me up. Then when a hand had pounded on the table, I flinched and let out a pathetic sound. As the hand unballed it's fist, the man leaned out from the shadows. And as I saw his face, I pulled myself back and widened my eyes._

_"Your name is Ando Ruruka. Everyone who has learned of the woman who owns it, despises you. In turn my name is Hoga Noboru. And everyone who has heard of the man behind it, may has well feel the same towards me."_

_There is only one crimson colored eye, and one strange bump. While the eye is positioned under his left spiky eyebrow, the bump is positioned under his right. As he looks at me with his eye, the bump seems to stick out by an inch. As his eye goes to blink, something behind the bump pulls it back. And when his eye turns to the left or right, the thing behind the bump moves the same way._

_Around the eye and the bump, some parts of his face are covered by scars. Long and small unsteady carvings that: went down from his jaw to his throat, ran across his forehead, and heavily resided around his right cheek. If there were any others on or near his ears, his brushed dark blonde hair hid them well._

_"Although you have forgotten me, I haven't afforded you the same luxury." After spitting at the table, he pulled the other chair out and took a seat. "We were both fellow classmates. We were both apart of the original 76th class, and later become students of the 76-A half. And although you were smitten with the Blacksmith, along with spending much time with the Pharmacist, you and me managed to become friends. Not like of course, how you got to became 'friends' with a certain other classmate. We actually got to converse, to talk about some pieces of our interests. We discussed our likes and dislikes, our hobbies, some of our views on some topics-_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"Nothing other then for you to listen, and for you to cooperate." He said calmly, tilting his head. "So far however, you've seemed to be doing only the latter half. It's no surprise, since you're more of hearer then a listener."_

_"What's that even supposed to mean?"_

_"Don't pay any attention that fact, it isn't important." Placing his cane against the table's side, Hoga shook his head. "What is important, is what has happened while you've been out. All of the divisions have had new heads assigned, and they've underwent long discussions. They were able to figure out who set up the 'Final Killing Game', what the motive behind it was, and were able to discern everyone who was involved. Files have been typed up, promises of burials for the deceased were made, and every apparent spec of Despair was obliterated from the Headquarters."_

_He fell silent, and looked down at the folder. Seeing him do that got me to do the same. What I saw besides the lists of Crimes & Results, were two photographs that I couldn't bear to see. One picture was of Yoi-Chan, and the other was of Kimura Seiko. Their corpses were laid out on stretches, with white sheets covering everything but their lifeless faces._

_"When the subject matter shifted to you, half of the meeting room went into a debate war. One quarter of the room wanted you to be executed, by either ironic starvation or a hanging with no trial. The second quarter wanted you to face trial, and wished that you would be punished with isolated imprisonment. And the rest, the other half were all quiet, no doubt thinking about their own selections of justified punishment._

_Nothing wouldn't have been settled if it wasn't for an interesting proposition, brought to light by two married Future Foundation members. They, like myself, had wanted to eavesdrop on the meeting. Then just as it seemed many lungs would die from screaming, they busted in and drop a ball, silencing everyone in the room. Once some moments of staring passed by, the couple apologized before explaining their reasoning for the interruption, and requested that they voice their suggestion. After a measly short argument was held amongst the new division heads, they let the couple layout what their idea is."_

_Pushing his chair back, Hoga used the table and his cane to help himself stand. Once he was up, he reached into a saddlebag hanging off of his side. What he pulled out was a silver key, along with two pairs of handcuffs different that were different in size. While he put one pair of handcuffs on the table, he had the other and the key in his free hand._

_"W-Wait, what are you going to do with those?" As he cleared his throat, Hoga had the round head of his cane smack the table three times. No sooner after that did two guards coming rushing in. The handcuffs and key on his palm was taken by one guard, while the other retrieved the second pair of handcuffs. Then as one guard crouched down besides me, the other reached for my arms._

_"H-Hey! What are-"_

_"A barrage of insults, disgusted and doubtful looks, and a well crafted argument against the idea, were all thrown their way. In the end however, 'good' had won." After the handcuffs were applied to my wrists and ankles, the shackles tying me to the table were unlocked. "It took lots of persuasion, an appeal to humanity made by Naegi Makoto and some compatriots via transmission, and a sizable payment done by me to change the division head's minds. Instead of execution before trial, or isolated imprisonment after trial, you'll be put under the care of the only friend you have left alive. And that said friend is me." Once the guards were done, they both headed over to the doorway. Then as they stood on either side at attention, Hoga picked up the folder and tucked it under his arm._

_"I'm going to...live with you?"_

_"Yes, although there are certain details that'll omit you from deciding against it. Such details are: you'll always have someone's eye watching you, you aren't allowed to leave any building I take residence in, your access to any silverware will be limited and carefully observed, and you'll undergo numerous sessions of therapy."_

_As he gets me up and out of the chair, I give him an agitated look. "Therapy?!"_

_"You may not want to believe it Ruruka, but your sanity has suffered great amounts of damage. From stress, from trauma, and of course from the video viewing."_

_"Video- What video?"_

_"A despair constructed video, meant to drive any one to commit suicide." He wrapped a hand around my sleeve. "All of the former division heads who were exposed to the video, had succumbed to it's power. But unlike the other three, you barely managed to fight the urge. And as a result, you're alive and now bare stitches." To provide proof, he tighten his grip and gave a squeeze Immediately I went on to hiss, and then to groan as his grasp grew stronger. He was pushing the damn things further into my skin!_

_"S-Stop it!"_

_After letting my sleeve go, Hoga spat more saliva out and toward the ground. For a few moments he said nothing, just giving me a quiet stare. Then when he spoke, he moved around me and gave my back a little push. "Before you leave the building with me, I need to bring you before the division heads themselves. The deal may be sealed, but they need to officially place you into my custody. And no, nothing you say will change what has been done. You will be under my custody, you will receive therapy, and you will follow the rules decided for you. Do you understand Ruruka?"_

_I knew that resisting wasn't going to do any good. So after he gave my back another, more forceful push, I started putting one foot in front of the other. And all I had to say to him was: "Sure."_

_"Splendid." He replied._

_Once we moved out of the mostly dark room, and into the more bright hallway, the guards followed us and shut the door. Looking down the long, left winding corridor, I did my best to steel my nerves. It didn't take long before Hoga pushed my back again. I bit back a growl and continued moving forward, with his cane and steps trailing behind. No more words were exchanged between us both. And only the patting of my boots, along with his own meeting the stone floor, are the only sounds made by us along the_ way.

* * *

Ever since that day, I've become a permanent housemate of Hoga Noboru. There was limit set into place, for how long I was going to be in his custody. But after that limit was reached, along with a certain level of 'success' for therapy being passed, I was allowed to regain my freedom by going through paperwork. Once that was done though, I didn't have no place to go to. So I had to turn back to Hoga for shelter, and he was not at all reluctant in sharing. And I owe Hoga Noboru for that, as well as for giving me food to eat, clothes to wear, and for saving me from any one of the the Future Foundation's punishments.

Even though I should feel grateful, I feel nothing but disgust for that fact. Never in my life, did I feel like that I owed anyone anything. The people who 'raised' me didn't do no such thing, I had to raise myself. My former friend Kimura Seiko might've created some handy drugs 'for' me, but none of them really ever helped or mattered. And Yoi-chan may have lent me help and support, but none of that was ever really returnable.

I am someone to be owed, not the other way around. Hoga knows that, as well as how I despise my situation with him. He expects me to pay him back big time, in some manner multiple times. He may have never said so, but I can tell he thinks so. Every day he gives me this nonchalant glance, after every meal and at every hour of daybreak. It tells me that I have another debt to pay, with the overall price ever increasing.

He's actually giving me that glance right now, from the passenger seat up front. Just a few seconds of a look into the rearview mirror, staring right at me. The sight of that one developed eye of his, makes me reluctantly look away. I don't need to give him the full satisfaction. And for the rest of the drive, I don't intend on meeting his sight again.

"Sir, I think we're here." Our driver says, causing me and Hoga to look toward the front window. Sure enough we've reached our destination. It's a four-story repurposed factory, made out of what I think to be a very strong metal.

"I believe the current time is in the required frame-length, so this is good."

After the car comes to a stop, Hoga and I take off our seatbelts. While we both proceed to open our doors, we're stopped by the driver from going out. "It was a kind-pleasure to driver you two."

"I wouldn't say the same boy."

"Boy? I have a name you know, It's on this tag-"

"Of course you have a name. I have one, and she has one. However, yours isn't one that we should learn. As we aren't family, friends, or even acquaintances." After bringing his cane and good leg out of the car, Hoga gestured to himself and the driver. "We are strangers, and strangers never care to exchange any personal or worthwhile information." Then he placed a hand on the driver's shoulder, and gave it a tight squeeze. "Do well to remember that truth boy."

Leaning back toward his adjacent door's window, the driver gave Hoga a slow hesitant nod. "Okay...sir."

Not needing to say more, Hoga pulled his hand back and paid our driver. Then as he helped himself out, I did the same. And once we made a few inches of distance from the car, the driver drove away.

Looking the factory up and down with me, Hoga cleared his throat. "Do you have any guesses or expectations?"

While giving the fur collar of my jacket a tug, I do my best to not catch a glimpse of his eye. "Yeah I do."

"Are you willing to share?"

"No."

"Then let's get going." No sooner after he said that, did we walk up the four steps leading to the front doors. With the swipe of his card over the reader, the doors unlock. And with me hoping that this can go as fast as possible, I follow him inside.

Although I still don't know how I survived my brainwash suicide, I think I know one reason why of a few. I have to re-meet and re-greet several people that I've forgotten. I have no doubt that they've learned about what I supposedly did, and kept the same judgements they made years ago. And right now all of them are here, waiting for me and Hoga on the top floor.

As for who they are: they are former classmates that I definitely don't want, but I 'need' to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you all my new story, Danganronpa Afterhell: Hate Incarnations. After coming back to the drawing board in my head, debating against myself over and over, I've finally made up my mind. I'm going to start over with what was known as my Danganronpa-Mindset series. I wanted to originally restart Remnants of Hope, but my inspiration is mostly driven to this story idea. This story is not only an Aftermath AU of Danganronpa 3, but a deep-dive into one of the most(if not THE most) hated Danganronpa characters. I also plan on trying something new with this story, in which will be revealed in 'The Hunter' part.


	2. The Hunter

White powder, black smoke, and a dark red were spreading with every passing second. The powder came from crushed ovals and pencil needles, laid out all across the divided floor of wood and concrete. The smoke emerged from arisen flames, burning from bottles and torches thrown at many buildings. The dark red is positioned up above, covering most places of the vast sky. Amidst all of this, actions for survival are taken. Then as those actions happen again and again, bodies of both people and monsters fall. Soon piles take shape, splotches of spilt blood turn into rivers, and it isn't that long before my hands dive in. They go deep down, making my arms be drenched in blood, and only when do they feel skin do they stop.

As both of my eyes blink, I hear a faint slam. All of the blood changes, shifts into cold brown water. It all shoots up, surrounding me at sprinting speed. Then the water slows to a stop, and goes on to flow in place. While I'm stuck looking at the liquid walls, I almost don't notice the presence of molded iron treading up my back. A sudden splash however, makes me look back down. Two hands rise up from one of the bodies, and grab at my shoulders. I wrap my own appendages around the wrists, trying to pry them off. But I can't, and I end up being pulled down.

My forehead barges right into a corpse's chest. It's hands move from my shoulders, and start trying to grab at my head. I pound my fists against them, and then upward at the lifeless face. They're seized by the hands of the dead, and somehow they're able to push me back against some metal. I try to fight, desperately trying every tactic I know to damage the face. But my eyes are blurred, being covered by dirt and water. And foolishly I attempt to wipe all of that away.

"TADAO!"

The scream of my name causes me to stop moving. The voice behind it is familiar. It's because of that I make myself defenseless, vulnerable to any kind of attack. But right now all I feel is fingers, rapidly rubbing down and up my cheeks. Then in a few moments, the back of one hand meets my eyes. Instead of pressing them in, it wipes and clears all of the dirt away.

Instead of a face drained of life, I see a face full of it. The eyes are brown and opened wide. The eyebrows are raised and drawn together. The lips are parted and their corners are turned downward. And the rate that breaths are leaving from the mouth, is partially fast.

This face of intense concern belongs to a female, one that I've known for a long time. "It's okay now, it's alright." At hearing those lies, I shake my head and growl. I attempt to remove her hands, but she grabs my wrists. "I'm not your enemy!" She nearly yells. But then with her swallowing a lump, she lowers her tone to a whisper. "I'm your friend, remember?"

I cease my struggle to free myself from her. She speaks a partial truth. She is a self-claiming friend, has been for years. Nothing has happened to change that. And she's also right about not being an enemy.

As I stare into those dark pools of hers, I'm able to finally get a bearing on things. My breathing is ragged and animalistic. My body is soaked. I'm only wearing a pair of boxers. I'm sitting in a bathtub housing a dirty pond. And I'm in a bathroom, with the light not flickering or replaced by candles.

Feeling plain fingernails brush against my palms, I get started on steadying my breathing. It takes a while, but eventually my breaths begin coming out calmly. At the same time like me, my self-claim friend has her nostrils gradually taking in air. Then after some moments of peaceful silence, she softly breaks it. "You here now, not then and there." She glances down, and then to the left and right. At first her lips form a frown, but quickly they decide to form a shaky smile. "All of this dirt needs to be drained. Then you need to wash up, and get dressed. I brought us breakfast."

Finally she releases her hold on my wrists. After that she backs away a few inches, giving me some needed distance. Then she looks off to the side. For some reason she keeps her sight fixated. So I end up following her directed sight, and see the intact toilet.

As we look back at each other, I send her a narrowed look. She didn't wait long to provide an answer. "Since you didn't prepare any clothes for yourself, I'll go get them. When you get done washing, they'll be right outside." At that I give her a nod. She made a move to stand up, but she stopped herself. Her mouth opened up, with her wanting to say something.

After a few moments, she decided against it. She tried to give me an encouraging glance, but it's intended effect didn't work. In the end, she just gave one of my raised knees a pat. Then she rose up, closed the curtains, and left without another word.

Hearing the door shut behind her, I groaned through my teeth. Reaching behind me, I manage to start the process of draining the dirty water. As it goes on, I look at the wall ahead of me. She says that I'm here now, and not during then. But a little flicker of red, seeping through one of the tile lines, proves her wrong.

* * *

"One at 6 in the morning, then one at 6 in the evening! You knew that those are the rules! You knew what exactly was going to happen, if you didn't follow them through. But despite all that, you purposefully skip over taking the one in the evening. And look at where it got you! Your whole body being beneath water, you reliving another one of your nightmares, and your anger went past the limit it's supposed to be under."

I press both of my knuckles further into my pants. I send a glare from my seat across from her. My teeth are literally grinding against each other. A whole damn word barrage wants to jump up my throat, and fly out of my mouth. But I'm able to hold it back, if just barely.

"-You get up late at night, and go stalking around the alleyways and the park. If anyone were to see you, angry as you can be, they'd think you'll looking for something or someone to abuse, if not murder. And they'll logically either go get the authorities, or ask you why you're acting like some animal. And DON'T try to say 'that didn't happen', because you were trapped in a trance you could've easily avoided. Anyone who nightwatches the park or a nearby business, can easily see a twitching man thanks to a streetlight."

Looking up through the car window, I see the sky getting it's color back. At first glance I see only blue and white. But when I blink twice, a dark red and violent black grow out from behind the clouds. Then as the red starts expanding and swallowing the blue, the black proceeds to smother all of the clouds.

"Tadao!"

Her calling my name tears my gaze away from the corrupting sky. Although her eyes are trained on the road, I can see the sparking annoyance sparking from the side. Instead of continuing her lecturing of me, she becomes quiet. Then she starts having three fingers tapping the steering wheel, seeming to wait for something to happen. It isn't long before I speak.

"They don't give any help."

"Yes they do!" Stopping the car at a traffic light, she retrieves a small bottle from the space set between our seats. Then she looks at me, shaking the bottle as if to prove a point. "These pills help you dissect reality from a nightmare. These pills help you destroy all of your stress and anxiety. These pills help you have a sane day. But most importantly: These pills are mind RELIEVERS, not mind TRAPPERS." After that proclamation, she tosses the bottle back down. And then at the change of the traffic light, she refocuses on the road.

That last line from her is one she's used already. Three times in the past, she's used it to settle every 'argument' we have about this. Each time before, I didn't bother trying to go against her stubbornness. And as of this time now, I'm going to do the same thing. There's never any use in fighting any mind being set, be it on some idea or principle.

Taking in a deep and sharp breath, she calms her voice and speaks to me. "Tadao listen, I don't ever want to fight over this. I just want you to be stable, to be able to live in the here and now. Because every time you don't take the pills, you fall right back into the past. When you do that you-" She bites her lower lip, and seems to thinks a little on what she'll say next. "-change. And nothing good comes out of it."

As she takes a turn to the right, I can't help but stare at the store upcoming on her side. Seeing red and white stripes around the door and walls, tugs hard at my brain. I remember an awful detecting stench, coming from some shampoo or poor perfume that I've smelled many times. I remember that it belongs to some thing, it being encountered nearly a decade ago. And just as I dive deeper into remembering, I blink twice and the store becomes scorched in flames.

"You know that I'm not trying to hurt you Tadao, I'm trying to help you." That honest, void of annoyance reminder draws me back to her. Having stopped at another traffic light, she takes the chance to look at me. With the return of her weary smile, a sense of somberness takes form in her expression. It confuses me, but I don't try to show it.

Instead of giving her a yes or no, I look away and out the window on my side. A defeated sigh comes from her, before she goes back to eyeing the road. There's nothing else to say between us, so we both fall silent. And as she drives on, I don't bother giving her a glance.

It's when I feel the faintest weight tugging at my eyes, that she breaks the silence. "We're here." I look ahead, and sure enough she's right. We pull into a parking space outside a repurposed four story factory. It emits an overbearing aura, colored white and black. And it isn't long before a agitating guess as to why, pops into my head.

Once she turns the car off and pockets a few things, we both exit the car. While she closes her door, I slam mine shut. "Hey!" I glare at her. "There's no need for that." I point a finger up at the building. She looks up at it, and then to me questionably. But then it clicks for her, and her deciding to pinch the bridge of her nose aggravates me. "Tadao, this place isn't dangerous. It's been in the custody of the Future Foundation for two and a half years. Like all of the other buildings they got a hold of, they reshaped and cleaned them out."

Before I can even get out a full protest, she stomps one foot toward the front doors. "Come on! We're not going to be in there long. We're just going to meet-up with our old classmates, discuss some things, and then we'll leave. Okay?"

Even though I wanted to argue that, I don't let myself start. "Fine." Is all I say instead.

With a nod from her ending my hesitance, we both make our way over to the front doors. Once we climbing up a few steps and reach the doors, she presses and hold a button in next to a card reader. In some seconds the speakers above the button flare to life, and a male's voice flows through. **"Your names?"**

Looking up at a perched camera, she answers for us both. "Hatano Rika and Hiyama Tadao."

**"What business do you have here today?"**

"We're meeting with former classmates, up on the too floor I believe." She points to herself, and then to me. "We're both former members of the Future Foundation."

**"What divisions did you serve under?"**

"We both served in the 6th Division, policing and riot suppression."

After a minutes passes by, the male's voice returns. **"The records seem to check out for you two, you can come in."**

Suddenly an electronic click sound comes from the doors. Taking that as a sign, she pulls and holds one open for us both. Then we head inside, with me giving the building's outside layer one last look.

* * *

Upon entering and closing the door behind us, the temperature shifts. The rising warmth of the morning, is replaced by a slight downward chill. The apparent reason can be seen, as there are a few apparatuses set in place. Powered on air conditioners, carrying a cool flow of wind, and some possible built up groups of dust. And while that's all normal and fine, it doesn't help blow away the black burns beginning to cover the walls.

"In case you both are wondering, we like to have the air conditioners running. It can easily get hot in this building, which really makes the workers burn through fumes quickly. But don't worry, we don't let them run on all day. We know that we have to conserve their uses, and that we all some heat. So yes, don't worry about our power consumption, we know how to handle it."

Sitting behind one of two U shaped desks, is the male who spoke through the speaker. His voice has a permanent heavy pitch. His body is somewhat chubby. Nothing but his hands are constantly trembling. A pair of reading glasses are sitting atop his head. And he's carrying the scent of recently applied body spray.

His assurance talk had made Hanato raise her eyebrows. "That's…good. But I didn't ask about that."

"No you didn't, but I have to make sure everyone knows. Or else they'll ask me a question. Then after that one question, comes a second. Then after that second, a third. Then a fourth, fifth, sixth, and may be even up to a hundredth!" He throws his arms up. "You never know, you know?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Hanato grimaces. "If you don't mind me asking, did a tan skinned woman with short violet hair ask that many questions?"

"She might as well have, yes! She came in here twenty minutes after a few of us got here, giving this whole room a hawk's stare before coming to me. And then she goes off, prying every bit of information about the air conditioners out of me!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that behavior coming from us. Or in fact any one else. She's the only person I know that becomes very nosy."

"Are you sure?"

Setting her hands against her hips, she nods. "I'm sure. I mean, has any one else come through here shooting questions?

"A few people who weren't employees did, but they didn't attempt anything like that. Half of them actually interrupted my air conditioner explanation, and just asked for access to our top floor."

"How many?"

"Seven people, are looking like pretty interesting-." He cut himself by coughing into his hand. At first it was just a couple, but then many more followed through. Each cough being more louder then the last.

"Are you okay?"

He dismissively waved his hand, before wiping his mouth clean with it. "I've just been coughing here and there, every since last night. Admittedly it's getting a bit worse to go through, but I won't have it for long. I'll get better, don't need to worry." After rubbing his hand down against his knee, he had the other reach over to the keyboard near a computer. "Anyways, you said you're here for a meeting?"

"Up on the top floor. I think there's supposed to be thirteen of us attending."

Turning his eyes over to the computer, he grabs the wireless mouse. Once he moves and clicks it a few times, he looks back at us. "A reunion with your classmates eh?" When Hatano nods, he reaches down underneath his desk. Then a ping comes from the left end of the room. An elevator had opened up. "Although you don't seem to have a card, you have records and are a decent duo. You're allowed to go up."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you two have a good day."

We get onto the elevator, with Hanato pressing the top button. In the seconds that the doors take to close, the receptionist man undergoes another round of coughing. And it doesn't take long before we start going up.

During the ride, I ask about a name I'm uncertain of. " Nagasawa Emiri, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's definitely her name. She's always been a bit pushy, especially during our school days. Always ready to demean, to basically interrogate, or try to win any unnecessary debate over opinions." Giving a chuckle, she locks her fingers around each other. From what I heard about her while working under the Foundation, and from the phone call we had days ago, she's seems to not have changed that much. Many people haven't been able to keep themselves, specifically the parts that make them a person. So I'm glad that Nagasawa didn't change, despite us having to endure her in-depth ramblings for the next hour."

I don't say any word. I don't make any sound. I don't send my gaze her way. I don't move any muscle. All in all I decide to ignore her. That gladness of hers for someone undergoing no change, insults and infuriates me.

When the elevator pings again, the doors open to show a lounge. There is one pair of double doors at the far end, and two individual doors opposite of each other on the left and right. The lights above us are inside glass squares, with one of them apparently flickering on and off. And currently present in the room, are eight people who are all looking our way. I recognize their faces, their identifying names that climb out from my memory, and a fierce odor that comes from two of them.

"Would you look at that! More of our classmates did come!" The half blonde and half brown haired female, with two long strands wrapped around her arms, throws said arms up and out. "What can I say? I'm a pretty good predictor!" That loud and gleeful tone, along with the ice cream cone sticking up from her head, nearly makes me pretend that she doesn't exist.

She is Okabe Amaya, the former SHSL Ice Cream Maker.

"Don't pat yourself on the back for that, we all knew more people were coming." On her left stands a six-foot three, well dressed red haired male. His voice tone is calm. His eyes are thin and colored a dark amber. And there was a worn, regal styled sheathed sword hanging from his belt.

"Kita's right, you shouldn't ever compliment yourself on trivial things. If you do that then you'll be nothing but simple." On Okabe's right stands a female wearing a white cap, and wielding a color matching golf club. She gives the small ponytail poking out from under her cap a tug. Then her thick eyebrows lower, and her faint-blue coated lips form a fake smirk. "And no good ever comes from being simple."

They're Kita Iwao and Oshima Keiko, the former SHSL Fencer and former SHSL Golfer.

"That's just what you two think, and I don't care!" Okabe was just starting to pull both arms back, before she took a huge step towards us. She has them fly forward, her index and middle fingers pointing at us separately. For a short while she just stares, tilting her head to the left and right. But then she snaps her fingers and grins. "I care about you other two! It's been a long time since we've seen each other!"

"Yeah, it has been." Hanato gains and distributes a faint discomfort through her words. "I see that you're still full of energy Okabe."

"You know me: From the first second after waking up, to the last second before falling asleep, I'm as lively as an tornado!"

"You know, that isn't- still isn't an okay thing to say about yourself. Tornados are destructive, not friendly as you can be." The scrawny male behind Okabe walks on over. His hands are trying to straighten out a tie, but It's already straight as it can be. And his knees are constantly shaking, possibly out of anxiety.

I don't need to remember his name, or his SHSL talent. Okabe wraps a strong arm around his neck, and says them both outright. "Of course you'd know that Machida Yorikane! You're our former SHSL Weatherman, and an eye of tornado survivor!"

At that latter mention Machida slumps his shoulders. "Y-Yeah…"

"Why did you remind him of that Okabe? You know he considers that a very personal matter."

Okabe gives Machida a short shake, before pulling her arm back. Then she turns on her heel, facing the female holding a clipboard, and a stack of folders in one hand "Are you sure you should be asking me that Nagasawa?"

Narrowing her eyes, Nagasawa Emiri sends Okabe a firm nod. "I ask all kinds of questions, so of course I should."

"Of course, of course." Okabe shrugs. "But I thought you didn't like being hypocritical. Since you're our former SHSL Critic."

"How is me asking you about bringing Machida's past up, hypocritical of me?"

"You know what?" Okabe whipped her palm out and shook her head. "Forget I said anything back at you. I don't want to be interrogated."

Her lips part and it looks like she's going to say something back, but instead she frowns. Then with effort she pushes past Okabe, heading right towards us. "Hanato, Hiyama."

"Long time no see Nagasawa, how have you been?"

"Good, bad, and busy. Just like you, and just like our technician right now." At Hanato's visible confusion, Nagasawa looked toward the nearest room corner. We followed her gaze and saw a ladder, and standing on the second topmost step was the mentioned technician. He was tinkering with the exposed belly of a camera, softly tugging and examining many wires. "From what I've been told, two cameras for this floor have been unresponsive since opening time. One of the cameras is here, and the other is in the meeting room we'll be using. I would have him be in there instead of out here, but the doors are locked, and so far no one can find the card to unlock them. So until that happens, or if the guards up in the monitoring room find another solution, Cameraman will be working here."

"I don't mind waiting." Hanato turned to me. "Do you?" As I shake my head, the elevator dings and goes back down to the first floor.

"Hopefully the situation is resolved by the time everyone else gets here. If it isn't, I believe I'll need to go intervene, make sure that every inch of the building is searched."

"Hey, who else are we exactly waiting for?"

At that question Nagasawa moved to the side, and began going through the papers attached to her clipboard. As she did that, I noticed and stared at two pairs of eyes watching me. The soft violet pair belonged to a short female, with her holding some linear instrument in one hand. The dark green pair belonged to a male taller than her, with him squeezing her other hand. They both had grey backpacks on. They both wore similar shadowed-grass colored hoodies. And the ring fingers of their touching hands, were occupied by wooden rings embed with bright gemstones.

I can recall that they're Kawatou Misaki and Goto Tadashi, but I can't remember their SHSL talents.

"We're waiting for four people." The sound of Nagasawa's voice draws my sight back to her. "Amari, Hoga, Sugita-"

"Sugita Donatello?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask Oshima?"

"Because Hoga told me that Sugita's dead. He's been dead for years."

Nagasawa frowns. "When did he tell you that?"

"The second time me and him met up during the Tragedy. The first time we met Sugita was with him, but when we saw each other again he was alone. He said that Sugita was butchered, and then crushed by a falling building."

"Did he see this happen?"

"He didn't tell me, so I think he saw the result."

Pushing her glasses back up her nose, Nagasawa scowled. "Well what he told you was wrong, Sugita is still alive. In fact, he's been working at this factory for two years. And from what I've read, he gave up coffee making and has become a factory worker."

That last piece of news made Oshima's jaw drop. "He…gave up his SHSL talent?"

"Yes he did, although I wasn't able to find any record for his reasoning."

"What the hell?!" Oshima slapped her palm onto her forehead. Then her face scrunched up in disgust. "He's become a damn simpleton!"

"Hey, that's not-"

"Oooooooh would you look at this!~" Leaning her head over Nagasawa's shoulder, Okabe pointed at the clipboard and cackled. "We got a monster coming to the meeting too!"

At that moment of hearing that word, I swore my heart had stopped beating. "Monster?" Seeing her head bobble up and down excitedly, I found myself pacing over to her.

"Wait, what do you mean by monster?"

"Well Kita-kun, we all have had our experiences with monsters right? Be it the ones wearing a monochrome bear mask, or the ones without. But we've all had an experience involving one particular monster, long before any Tragedy had happened. You know, the female monster that acted as sweet as treats."

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yes I do! Come here and look at the list!~"

"Okabe, back off of me."

"Nah!" As Nagasawa tries to push Okabe away, I give the list a look. And I stop my breathing once I read the fourth name.

"Tadao?" I don't dare respond to Hanato. This name here, it's one that I never wished to encounter again. A name that's calamity causing. A name that once belonged to someone, to a person. A name that's associated with capsulized powder.

When the elevator dings again, and it's doors open, my nostrils take in a scent. In an instant my hearing closes off, as the scent is strong. In an instant my throat and mouth run dry, as the scent is sour. And in an instant every limb of mine twitches, as the scent is vile.

From beneath my feet, cracks emerge and expand. They spread out to the walls, with bloody rivers rising from underneath. As they touch the silver coating, splattered lines fling out and attach themselves. Blacken smoke soon arrives, surrounding and engulfing the upward flowing splotches. Then white powders boil and sizzle from within, leaking out filthy liquefied droplets.

Inside my ears I can hear the rustling of leaves, but then they're squashed by stampeding boots. I can hear the wind's gentle breeze, but then it dies to rising fires. I can hear the rushing of knocks and opening of doors, but then they become the shatters of glass and carved bark. I can hear the echoes of nature and laughter, but then they die to screams of slaughter. And at last I hear disjointed words, but they stay and don't change.

Starting from the heart, I can feel multiplying sparks. Stretching out to my bones and muscles, the dots turn into sparks. Ascending and descending from the chest level, the sparks transform into lighting shards. Splashing onto the inner layers of my limbs, the lighting shards fuse into waves. And when they've spread all over my body, the waves evolve into heat rays.

I feel flames ignited in my veins. They are unsteady and frenzied, while feeling like a needed rush. They cause my sight to blur reality, while all colors become brighter and clearer to see. They have every breath pounding in my ears, while my nostrils feel ultimately free. And the weight, power, and temperature they bare feels equal to the sun.

As I raise my head and sight from my burning palms, I slowly see parts. The first comes in the form of pink boots, made of bruised skin and currently dipped in a blood river. The second and third are thigh high socks and beige shorts, having powder-covered wrappers dripping onto the floor. The fourth and fifth are an fur collared dark-pink coat, and a white button up shirt, sustaining scratches of horrendous labels going from the chest to the arms. Then the sixth was the head and it had: a worn yellowish hat, short pink hair, two lilac eyes, neutral lips known for hiding an evil grin, and creamy skin being surrounded by the black smoke.

When those eyes look onto my own, sudden rips and tears ring out. All of cracks spread out. Blood and powder fly out toward this apparent person, landing on and around them. The ferocity of the smoke builds, with red scars growing and glowing into existence from within. The words, the shattering glass, all of the sounds increase in volume. The whites, blacks, and pink-reds connect, forming a hybrid net. And right as it seems to freeze in place, it comes crashing down onto the individual.

After two blinks of my eyes, the hybrid net and all of it's traces vanish. The cracks, the blood rivers, the smoke piles, they all are blown into nothingness. The silver color of the walls, as well as the floor return. And now standing in front of the elevator, are one male and one excuse of an female.

The male is Hoga Noboru, the former SHSL Bomb Specialist. The excuse standing besides him, is indeed a living and breathing Monster. 'She' goes by the name Andoh Ruruka, which is more of a faded label now. While 'her' body has been cleared of all physical signs, that vile stench remains and serves as an identifier. The vile stench being of a venomous spray of strawberries, with them being 'her' utmost candy specialty.

Although the flames inside are urging me to move, I resist their intentions. For now I tighten my fists, send 'her' a blazing glare, and take in slow polluted breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginally I had planned on just posting 'The Confectioner' part, and letting this story stay untouched until March. The temptation to post this however, had won me over. But this really works out well for two reasons. The first reason is my mind being more free, and ready to refocus on my 'Violet and the Twin Things' story. And the second reason is me being able to present, and not just think on my writing idea for this. Said idea being this story having two protagonists, with their individual perspectives harbouring differences AND similarities. 
> 
> So now that 'The Hunter' part is here, I can say for sure that I will come back to this in the middle of Spring. Until that time comes, these two introduction parts can serve as previews. In that case, I hope you all enjoyed reading these previews!


	3. 76th Class Reunion

Right as all eyes had landed on me, I was sent a mix of different emotions. Distrust, anger, apparent indifference, and one case of what must've been sarcastic joy. Then when I attempted to take one step forward, three people moved as fast as lighting strikes. The woman wearing a cap raised her golf club, ready to bludgeon my head. The tall man unsheathed a thin sword, ready to stab and slice at my body. And the woman with a ice cone in her hair pulled out, cocked, and aimed a gun straight at my right eye.

"H-Hey-" A tan-skinned woman tried reaching for the gun, but two shaky arms had wrapped around her waist from behind, and forcefully pulled her back. "Hey!"

"Hold her back Machida-kun, use every ounce of your strength." The gun wielder cheerfully said, getting a nod from the scrawny tan skinned man.

"Machida! Let go of me-"

"You shut your mouth Nagasawa!" The cap wearer yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the tan woman. "I asked you as clear as day, over the phone if this INSULT was coming to this meeting. And you told me no!"

"I didn't-"

"Insult?" The tall men shook his head. "You call this 'woman' an insult? No, she is vermin. A dangerous and diseased rat that has chastised, inflicted abuse, and brought ruin to every person who she believes is beneath her. Of course we can't forget her audacity of enslaving a man, her childhood 'sweetheart' every since they were children."

Hearing that garbage made my jaw drop and my eyes twitch. "Excuse me?!" I had only taken two steps before Hoga grabbed my coat's collar, and held me back with a strong grip.

"Slavery? You mean she brainwashed him! Just like how she brainwashed a good chunk of the Future Foundation. J-Just like how she tried to brainwash US!" The cap wearer stomped, squeezing the handle of her golf club tightly. "Using those damn drugged candies, trying to make us worship her like a goddess! She's an insult to everyone with a talent!"

"I never-"

"Don't bother lying Ruru!~" The ice cream cone woman said. "We all have had a taste of your treats. We all learned of what bad things you've done. I got a chance to look through your files, and your list of wrongdoings is incredibly long!"

"Okabe's right!" 'Machida' managed to yell. "She has read, has seen, and hell she knows! S-She knows all about it!"

"What do you mean she *knows*?" 'Kita' asked, turning his head back.

"Machida-kun's talking about my own personal experiences. Having gone through lots of instances." 'Okabe' tilted her head to the left, her eyes remaining fixated on me. "Isn't that right Machida-kun?"

"Yeah! As right as rain- HEEEEEEEEEEY!"

A pair of muscular arms had picked up Machida, freeing Nagasawa from the scrawny man's sustaining hold. As if he was a football, he was immediately thrown across the room. All he did was scream and thrash around in the air, before his back crashed into the wall. And when he fell onto the floor, his face scrunched up in fear and pain.

The person who threw him was a muscled man, one that I didn't see glaring or staring at me. It was like he appeared out of thin air, or somehow phased up through the floor. But never mind how he got here, he's here. And now having his fists raised, he's looking ready to give Machida a further beating. "Ms. Nagasawa, are you alright?!"

"You threw him!"

"Yes I did! He was trying to cause you harm, and let harm come to another."

As Machida let out a whine, Okabe started turning toward him. She let a nervous chuckle break past constant shifting lips. "Machida-kun, are you okay?" He could only reply by shaking his head. "Well that's-well hey now!"

As Okabe was pushed toward Kita, the gun was quickly wrestled out of her hands. Nagasawa was the one who acted, and had gave the gun a swift look over. When that was done, she shoved the gun's side against her chest. Then she formed a flared glare, sending it to the people who drew weapons on me. And she went on to rightfully shout. "What the hell is wrong with you three?! Kita, Oshima, put those weapons down now!"

"What's wrong with us?" Kita shoved Okabe off of his arm. "We have a vermin in this building, in this room! A vermin that ruined many lives! Don't you DARE go at us with that wrong talk!"

"You all look ready to kill her, to become murderers!"

"More like rightfully executioners!" Oshima spat. "After everything she's done, the Foundation let her go without rightfully punishing her. What they failed to do, we can rectify if this insult doesn't leave right now!"

Before I could get any word out, Hoga spoke up. "Well Golfer, I can confirm for you that Ruruka won't be leaving. And any attempt of force, should really be reconsidered before enactment."

"Oh really?" Okabe leaned back, giving Nagasawa and Hoga jeering glances. Then she coughed out a giggle. "Oooooooh you two are defending her!"

As she brought one foot down with a slam, Nagasawa held the gun up while keeping it's barrel pointing down. "We're preventing the lot of you from killing, and getting a damn death sentence!"

"A death sentence?!" Smacking her club's head across the floor, Oshima stomped on over to Nagasawa until she was in her face. "So the Foundation will kill me, the greatest Golfer who gave her all in saving our world from Despair, for taking down this damn insult? This criminal, who has done nothing for anything or anyone else but herself, and was spared by the Foundation despite her long list of atrocities! Are you telling me that after all this time, that's how the Foundation works? It kills someone loyal after acting out one crime, and it frees a selfish insult after committing a thousand?"

Taking her mostly spit-covered glasses off, Nagasawa was somehow able to keep her composure. "Whatever reasoning the higher-ups had for letting Andoh live, were aligned with not letting Despair grow anymore than it had. If you were to kill Andoh here, who hasn't done anything warranting murder in these past few minutes, you'll make yourself become a criminal. And once your trial is done, you'll either suffer imprisonment or a truly justified execution. So I suggest you drop this, right here and now. We're not here to fight or slaughter a filthy woman. We're here to talk and hopefully make a compromise."

She extended a pointed finger from the hand holding the clipboard, as well as some folders, and jabbed it into Oshima's shoulder. "Do you understand that, girl?"

No doubt the knuckles underneath the Golfer's gloves, might as well have whitened as her eyes gained a dangerous glare. It looked like she was going to lift the golf club up, and whack the side of Nagasawa's skull. "I understand." Instead she just pressed her club's head against the floor. And then she separated her lips, showing yellow and white teeth grinding against one another. "You high and mighty BIT-"

"I CAN SEE THAT NOTHING HAS CHANGED!"

At that sudden yelling, all eyes looked toward the double doors. Just a few seconds ago, they were shut and locked. But now they are wide open, with a man and woman standing in the doorway. The origin of the yelling came from the man, tugging at worn suspenders, and looking as if he hasn't showered in days.

"All of you Super-Talents, standing or sitting around in a room, engaging in or evading some word war. You all start low, giving glares and quiet stares. Then someone speaks, breaking and crushing everyone's silence. And it isn't long until BAM!" He slammed both of his hands onto his knees. "Someone destroys a cursed word gate, and out comes floods of slanders and profanities! That's the way it was every other day, if not for every single one! But wait- I CAN'T forget about those fist fights! The damn fist fights a bunch of you would have, against each other and your senpais!"

"Sugita?"

"Yep, that's my damn surname!" He nearly screamed, glaring daggers at Oshima. "A surname that equates to greatness, compared to the 76th cluster class of shit!" As he wiped away some spit that fell from his mouth, he kicked up at the air. "You heard me right! My name is better- has more worth then all of you Super-Talents!"

Lowering the sword he had pointed at me, Kita blurted out: "What?"

"Is that all you lot are gonna say? Wastes of one worded questions? If that's so, I won't be fully surprised. Even though you're Super-Talents, that don't mean any of you have Super-Brains. Hell, that might as well be a damn fact at this rate. Since a certain killing school life proved how inept you egotistical Super-Talents-"

"OH Just shut up!" The woman standing to the left finally speaks, and what comes out of her mouth is exactly what I was thinking. "I've had heard enough of that nonsense!"

"For common sake, it's not nonsense for the SIXTH time! It's the ultimate TRUTH! You, along with other super-talent attention sl-"

"SHUT UP!" Her yell made him sneer, and close that damn mouth of his. "Your 'truth' isn't only wrong, but not even important right now!" With that claim she turned to the rest of us. Once her eyes looked to Nagasawa, and she stuck a thumb out over her shoulder. "Ever since I woke up, I've been locked in this meeting room with Sugita and some girl, for the past two hours. No one responded to my pounding, screaming, or even some chair smashing. So unless you have an explanation now, or one in the next half hour, I'm going to up and abandon this meeting! 'Cause trapping someone in a nearly air deprived room, is not a sane thing to do!"

After enduring the agitated storm that was directed her way, Nagasawa slowly put the gun in a bag hanging off of a belt strap. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Then after taking a long breath, she summarized: "You two just woke in the meeting room, and have no memory about how."

"Yes! I just told-"

"Actually it's us three, no two." Sugita corrected, loosely pointing back at the room.

"For two hours you remained locked in. Then just a minute or so ago, these doors just opened up." Shaking her head, Nagasawa turned to the man with his fists still raised. After she seemed to whisper something to herself, she drew the man's attention with a clap. "Cameraman, I need you to head down to the 3rd floor. Talk with the workers in the monitor room, ask them if they were able to unlock these doors from there. Then get them to access all footage from the entrance, if not from all possible entryways."

Immediately locking his sight onto her, the man pressed his fists together and bowed. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Also, if the workers weren't responsible for unlocking the doors, get help and find out what did."

He bowed again and repeated himself. "Yes Ma'am." He immediately straighten himself up, marching right pass me as if he was on a serious mission. Then once he entered the elevator and pressed a button, the doors shut and the box starting heading down.

"So while he goes and gets answer, I highly suggest we start our meeting NOW." Just as a few people seemed ready to protest, Nagasawa cut them off before they even speak words. "There have been enough distractions, with these old tensions and drama. All of you should drop them right out here, be the damn adults you are, and hear me out for what I have to say. Then once our meeting is done, this infighting can be addressed. And after that we can go our separate ways for today." She sent every one of us a pointed look. "Alright?" And only eights heads excluding mine nodded. "Good, let's get this meeting going already."

One by one most of the group filled into the room. 'Machida' was offered help by a man and woman wearing grass-green jackets, but he turned them down and slowly got back on his feet. While watching him and the duo leave, I saw that one man was still glaring at me. Out of all the glares I've gotten, his was the most nerve-whacking. Widen eyes with frantic, vicious irises.

Seeing that, and the clenching fists hanging at his side, I took a few steps back. I've seen those type of eyes before. The type that made him ready to lash, or to leap out at me. The type that'd try to burn my own eyes, while he'd start pummeling or tearing at my face. The type that outright screamed murder intent.

Before he could make any move however, a woman with her hair pulled into a him, grabbed his arm and spoke up. "Tadao." Her saying that name got him to turn away from me. He gave her the murderous glare, causing her to flinch. But her voice didn't die. "We need to go inside the room too, okay?"

Quickly his head twisted around, the glare narrowing as it refocused on me. It didn't seem like he would do as the woman suggested. It seemed like he would continue staring, until he'd push the woman away. Then he'd start sprinting, if not charging at me.

Pulling his arm free from the woman's grip, his nostrils flared. Instead of going off into a run, he showed me his back. Then with slow and heavy stomps, he headed into the meeting room. And after she gave me and Hoga a glance, the woman followed him in a rush.

The lump in my throat was swallowed. The series of breaths that I was holding were let out. The shakiness affecting my knees nearly caused me to keel over. And the beads of sweat rolling from my forehead, were allowed to flow.

"Shall we go?" Not feeling able to say anything, I just gave Hoga a nod. As he went ahead, I first thought on staying a few inches behind him. But I realized how much of a shit idea it was, and caught up to Hoga. I 'needed' to do this. And I wasn't going to let these former classmates try to unnerve, or scare me any further. I mean, they're all probably all-talk and show, and can't actually do much.

So that means wiping away all nonsense traces of fear, and giving my barely hurt confidence a fix. Not to mention I had to remind myself of the truth. These people can only make threats. These people can only give glares and murder stares. These people can't hurt me, or hell even truly frighten me. I will be fine.

* * *

After Hoga and I entered the meeting room, another argument had started. Most of everyone had taken their seats, with Nagasawa and Sugita standing off to the left. Their voices were raised. Their eyes were locked onto to each other. And their fingers were pointing at themselves, as well as the subject of their arguing.

Sitting on the ground with her back pressed to the wall, was a girl that looked like she was homeless. Her hair being shoulder length, was all messy and tangled. Most of her body was covered by a worn, spread out blanket. While her one visible hand was wearing a dark glove, her arm had dark spots of what might've been chalk, on and around the elbow. And most of her face was covered by dirt.

Despite how strangely downdraught she looked, one section of her face was hidden. Her eyes were covered by a red mask, with it show two still-painted black eyes. In contrast to her overall appearance, the mask was surprisingly clean and well-maintained. Meaning that she had either recently bought it, or stole it for some weird reason. Whatever the case was in her getting it, it stood out and actually creeped me out.

Not wanting to continue staring and giving the eye mask attention, I finally looked away. And I decided to set my sight on the two bickerers. "This is the last time I 'm saying this Sugita, she needs to leave!"

"And for the last time I'm saying NO! She stays in this room, on this floor, and near me! If you force her out, you're forcing me out."

Nagasawa opened her mouth to retort him, but a new female voice prevented her. "Do either of you- You two have any- Any phone with music?"

The speaker of broken sentences, was the woman of the grass-green jacket duo. Instead of giving an outright glare to Nagasawa and Sugita, she sent them calm and concerned looks. Then she attempted, and failed to speak like a normal person again. "You know the music- Music playlists that phones- Phones have in an app."

"Music playlists? Why are you asking about that Kawatou?" The hair-bun woman asked for everyone.

Placing his hand on top of 'Kawatou's, the man of the grass-green jacket duo gave her a curious look. She replied by shaking her head. Seeing that he moved his hand away, and gave her a nod.

"If someone had music- Music and some earphones- Earphones solve the problem."

"She's…right." Kita stated like be understood, but his astonished face says otherwise.

"I-It makes sense, s-some musical noise can block out what we're going to talking about." Machida said.

"Does anyone want to-"

"I got it." Sugita fetched a pair of ear buds, and what must've been one of the most smallest phones in existence. "Catch." Then with that one word warning, he threw them both to the girl.

After easily catching the items, she set them down onto her lap. Then as she wrapped the earphones around a gloved finger, she tilted her head down. She was either watching herself slowly suffocate her own finger, or was looking at anyone of us while doing such. If it was latter, she must be both creepy and stupid. I mean, why the hell was she wearing that eye mask in the first place? The light in this room, and the sun shining in from the window aren't that bright!

"Does she even know what to do with that?" Oshima asked.

"Yeah, she has brains. More than you, you Narcissistic Super-Talent!"

Right as I turned my head for the reaction, Oshima fiercely smacked the table with her golf club. "Says you simpleton-trash!"

Before Sugita could retort, Nagasawa came in and shut the conflict down. "No, NO! Enough of this damn fighting! Leave all the drama out beyond those doors!" Then in an instant she looked at me, hollering like a pissed-off lion. "Sit down!"

Although I really wanted to fire back at her for that order, I complied alongside Hoga. Sugita sat down too, whispering something under his breath. Then once some moments of silence passed, Nagasawa went to the head of the table and claimed the seat there. And then after she sighed, she cleared her throat before formally speaking.

"While most of you definitely won't believe me saying this, I'm really glad that you are all here. For those of you who are still with the Future Foundation, I appreciate the effort in forking time in your work schedules. For those of you who were once with us, and had retired or removed yourselves for more easier lives, I thank you for coming here and hearing me out. And for those who haven't joined the Future Foundation, but had given it assistance in the past, I'm grateful that you're here now."

Setting the clipboard and folders down separately, Nagasawa immediately flipped one of the folders open. Then after pulling out half of it's contents, she slid the five taken pictures down the table to us. "Five months ago marked the 2nd year that the Tragedy, or what some people have called the Despair Apocalypse or Despair Age, had ended. In most of the places that you'd look, you can see that the rebuilding process has been going well. The economy has been given a quick revival. Many everyday buildings, from simple homes to business housings, have underwent rocky and swift reconstruction processes. All in all, our society is being put back together very nicely. And the Future Foundation's role as a redeveloping, country-wide institution for keeping peace, has given the greatest contribution."

After getting a chance to look at the photos myself, I couldn't help but notice how shocking it was. No one has asked for her to hurry on with the talking yet. It seems like these people have some level of patience. If not that, then some hard restraint on not flapping their gums. And to think that minutes ago, three of them were eager to kill me.

"But recently some very...alarming, and disturbing info was provided to me." With that statement she opened the second folder, and sent the next photo sliding. "The man that you're seeing there is Endo Ryuga. He was once a Future Foundation agent, brought into the fold when volunteers started being accepted. He stayed with the Future Foundation for years, until a year ago he decided to quit and go rouge. While his reasoning is officially still up for debate, a good chunk of the Foundation got a solid idea for why."

Just as I was taking in the still man's indifferent face, along with his green-grey hair, Sugita reached over the table and snatched the photo from me. He sent me a glare. And I damn well returned the gesture. In fact that was all I could do, since Hoga had started tapping my shoulder.

I looked to him to see what he wanted. When I saw only the back of his head, I decided to follow his eyesight. The woman with her hair done in a bun, was the first to receive not only more photos, but single-pages probably explaining what she was seeing. Whatever it was, she became freaking terrified and couldn't help but ask a question. "W-What…am I looking at Nagasawa?"

"A few images of the bloody massacres that Endo had given a report on. The information provided on the pages has many details: The name of the establishment or general place, the supposed time when the bodies began falling, how many victims there are, the objects used as weapons, and it goes on until the suggested motive. You see, there doesn't seem to be any concrete explanation for why. No possible medical records, work incident reports, or family accounts to fall back on. It's like the perpetrators of each of these massacres, just cracked on the spot, and decided to go on a killing spree."

When the photos got passed down to where I'm sitting, I thought I could stomach the images without turning away. I've seen my share of gruesome things, so I didn't think I'll be seeing anything revolting. However these pictures, had a sickening range. The first couple had sliced skin and throats, bashed fingers and heads, and large pink pools. The others that came after, had some of the most disgusting gore that I've seen. There were many severed limbs, flayed bodies, scattered and shattered livers and organs.

I nearly let some rising vomit fly out my mouth, but Oshima's comment had somehow knocked the bile down. "So people are killing people, big deal."

"What did you just say?"

Oshima raised an eyebrow at the hair-bun woman. "You heard me Hatano. These massacres aren't anything crazy to fuss over."

"To 'fuss over'? Oshima these people were kill-"

"Don't you dare finish that garbage Hatano! Haven't you lived through this past decade?! Tell me, what lines the sidewalks and the roads of every city? What four-limbed, living and breathing, talkable and walkable species had a humongous count of bodies?" Hatano just shut her mouth, and didn't offer any answer. "Her silence proves my point!"

"What point-" Amari stopped herself from finishing that question. Instead she just shook her head, and glared at Nagasawa. "Why are you showing us these photos, these reports?"

"Not only did I think it was important for you all to know, I wanted to ask for support."

"Support?" Machida asked.

"While your great talents don't lie in investigating, body examining, and debating, most of you all(myself included) have developed beyond them. We have lived through the Tragedy, but we didn't just rely on our great talents to do so. We have faced chaotic situations, conflict after conflict, and many deaths of friends and circumstantial enemies. We found ourselves specializing in ways to survive, be it in using created weapons or in strategizing."

"Get on with it!" Sugita yells, his patience being the first one overworked.

"What I'm trying to say is this: I would like you all to help me and the Future Foundation. Help us look into these massacres, and try to prevent any more from happening. The Foundation might have many members, but it's short on people with great talents such as us."

"Waaaaaaaait a minute." Okabe held the photo of Endo Ryuga up. "What about this guy? You said that he went rouge, but he wrote these lengthy reports here. Why don't you get him to help out?"

"You probably already convinced him, isn't that right Nagasawa?" Kita asked.

Taking in and letting out a heavy breath, Nagasawa grabbed the last photo in the second folder. Turning it away from us, she cautiously glanced at it. "I would've if I was able."

"If you were able?" I repeated her words, not liking where this was going.

"One morning some months ago, in Shizuoka, someone did…this." Not saying any other word pass that, Nagasawa carefully turned the photo around. And in just three seconds of seeing it, the brutality from all the other photos, seemed like some sort of child's play.

* * *

The whole room might as well had exploded. Screams and yells rang out as loud like tank fire. Then sounds of crying came from a few of the women. Some of the others were outright demanding an answer from Nagasawa, asking 'Why the hell would she show us that'. Machida and Sugita were terrified from the tones of their voices. They were rapidly questioning where was the eyes, the skin, and all the damn limbs. And judging by his silence, Hoga wasn't affected by the photo at all.

As for me, I turned away and forced my hand against my mouth. Pieces of bile escaped my lips, spilling out onto my palm. That was all I tried to let out. But suddenly I felt something like a wave shake my throat. I couldn't barely hold back anymore. I let the large bursts come flowing out. And I let my palm be drenched in green fifth, with most of it once being my breakfast.

When I got done, I let my vomit-covered hand simply hang. Laying my other hand against the table, I pressed my forehead against my arm. I just stayed there, looking down at the floor while trying to recover. In that state I continued listening to everyone still…dealing. Some people sounded a lot more calmer. A certain few were still riled up, Amari being one of them.

"You ask us to give you and the Future Foundation support, then you show us that demon picture!" She was as furious as me, and was once again saying similar things to what I was thinking. "If you think I'm going to give any sort of help, you can go screw off!"

"Amari-"

"My answer is NO! I gave you your chance to talk. And I am NOT going to join your investigation. I'd rather go on living my stable free life, then end up being turned into some inhuman corpse!"

"The Foundation, we can protect you and prevent this from happening!"

"Oh shut your mouth!" Hearing the back clacking of her heels, I weakly turned my head to look at Amari. She was backing up to the single, small window in the room. "How can the Foundation 'protect' me from that!?"

"Amari, I can understand from where you're coming from." The next to speak from Kita, sounding as if he recently went through a phase of hyperventilation. "Endo...Ryuga ended up like that…because he went rouge. If you join the Foundation, Nagasawa can do her best to keep you safe. She did that for me…when I joined."

"S-So what? Death is still a damn threat!"

"Perfumer you should know that with every day, death is always a threat."

Amari's eyes became wide, and she pointed an unsteady finger at Hoga. "How are you, and not Miss 'Killing-is-No-Fuss' the one who is calm?!"

"Separate experiences, I've seen more of that brutality of truth."

"Brutality of truth- What?" Frantically shaking her head, Amari's back finally met the small window. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Hoga didn't bother with giving some answer. In fact he just settled on staring at her. Or at least, I think he was staring at her. I can't tell when pain is rumbling in my stomach, and my throat is starting to turn sore. But if he wasn't staring at her, then he had to be focused on the window.

Trying to ignore everyone's voices and the pain, I slightly lifted my head and pulled it back. Although Amari was blocking most of the window, I could see a bit of the upper-right corner. Or at I was at least able to. Some kind of metal...plate started lowering over the window. It was coming out from the top of the frame, as if it was built in. And it didn't stop descending until it met the bottom frame.

Despite us both seeing that weird action, me and Hoga didn't say anything about it. Any attempt from me to say any word, caused my mouth to feel a large aching strain. And Hoga probably thought someone else would notice. So I can't speak right now, while he straight up didn't care. Meaning that someone else better point out that panel.

Hearing the rising voice tones, I tried to block out the noise. Turning my head around, I pushed my right ear into my arm. Then I covered my left with my clean hand, pressing it down with strong pressure. In the end, all that did was lower the volume. I didn't help, forcing me to endure what sounded like a flock of screaming crows.

Since the meeting room's doors were stuck being wide open, I wanted to bring my attention away from the panic. I squinted my eyes as I looked out to the lobby, trying and trying to lock my former classmate's voices out. For several moments it actually worked. But it wasn't entirely because of me. The elevator had come back up. And with a distant ding it's doors opened, showing that no one was riding it.

'Why is the elevator back up here?' That was the only question I could think up, before every light suddenly went out.

I shot right up in my seat, frantically looking around. Seeing no-one and darkness, I wanted to stand up and bolt. My legs however just stayed put. My arms were the same, being stuck on nothing. I was frozen in place, only able to blink my eyes and turn my head. And I remained there taking that fact in, as my former classmates either let out shrieks/shouts, or shot out questions.

A sharp ping hitting the table shut everyone up. A familiar shaped knife was sticking up near the table edge. Two red glow sticks were taped on, scarcely giving the room light. And I can't help but stare. The deep shade of red is one that I've seen before.

Another knife is sent flying, it going over the table. Passing by Kita and Nagasawa, it becomes embedded into the far wall. It has the same shape, and two of the red glow sticks attached. And a few moments is all the time I have to look.

Someone stomping brings me back to the doorway. In an instant a third knife is thrown, piercing the ceiling upon impact. After that the stomping increases, it getting louder as it comes closer. And with it a new unsettling, growly voice comes out.

 **"Look at the lot of you, some tiny percentage of humanity. Together and alone you bicker, you scream, you cry, and you think awful thoughts inside your minds."** *SLAM* Something metallic strongly bashes one of the doors, making my hands grab onto each other. **"There's a power amassing. Growing and growing with every passing second that you're all gathered. It's forming from the animosity."** *BANG!* A shotgun is fired up into the air, forcing my back to press against the chair. **"Because of that animosity and of this place, the perfect opportunity is created. The opportunity for more murder. The opportunity for more suffering. The opportunity for more executions. But most importantly-"** And then with what must've been a paw being pulled down, a bright lighting scar for a eye is shown, confirming my fears.

**"-it's the opportunity for a new Killing Game!"**

Commotion came from the table's head between someone and Nagasawa, with the unknown person winning by pushing Nagasawa. Not that long after do gun shots start ringing out. Somehow I'm able to turn towards the source, catching glimpses of the shooter via little flames. The man who gave me the murder-intent glare, was the one pulling the trigger. There was no hesitation in his speed or on his face. There was just pure rage and fury.

Looking back to the abomination in the dark, every single shot that he fired should have done something. But with the flick of another knife with glow sticks, no damage was done! There was no penetration, no dents on the barely revealed bear's face. It looked like the damn man was aiming right at it. So why the hell wasn't there any effect? Where all the bullets just blanks?!

The clacking of the gun meeting the floor brought me back to the man. He ran back, ripping the knife in the wall out. After getting that sprinted off, heading right for the table. He jumps, landing on the table-surface before going back to sprinting. He flies by everyone and me, heavily breathing until he reaches for the table knife. Once he grabs it, he raises it and the other up. And as he leaps towards the bear, he roars like some monster unleashed.

Just as he was inches away from destroying the bear, six glowing scars appeared from behind it. In an instant, six other bears leapt at the man. They manage to push him back, causing him to fall onto the table. As they try to subdue him, he tries to fight back. Wildly swinging the knifes at them, along with flailing his legs around. But the knives are knocked out of his hands, and four of them quickly lock his limbs down. Then the last two started beating his face in, causing Hatano to scream out for them to stop.

 **"Before the Game starts off though, two things need to be done."** As many more red lights glow to life behind the abomination bear, it tosses some object in some direction. After that a metal ball is thrown onto the table. It opens up by splitting into two. And then the sounds sizzling and puffing gas come out.

Already knowing what's going to happen, I try to bolt. I didn't get far. A wave of a hundred red scar eyed bears came soaring and storming. Small groups of six through ten detached, going after everyone. One group of six charged right at me, knocking the chair over and sending me to the floor.

The first set of paws pulled at my hair. The next four pairs pressed my body down. The sixth pair worked seperately, with one paw pushing my head against the ground, and the other holding my nostrils open. I could nothing but fail to resist, and cry out like a weakling. And from what I could hear from the others, the most of them were doing the exact same as me.

Breathing in the gas made any will to struggle slowly die. Any hope to escape was destroyed. Any feeling in my arms and legs faded into numbness. Any energy to speak was cut. And any freedom to keep my eyes open, was pressured by invisible weight.

The last things I hear is heavy footsteps, and scratchy words coming from the main Monokuma. **"Pu…hu…hu. Welcome back to this world's truest hell!"** And the last thing I see: is the barely lit bear standing over me, with the brunt end of its gun whacking my skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. I've been gone for another two months and more, and now I'm back once again. At first I just had another case of Writer's Block to put up with. But then I had a short case of stomach sickness, and a loss of family that I needed to endure. It's been difficult, more so on my mind trying to sort through everything. I here now though, doing better and actually have some news regarding this story.
> 
> Previously, I've been updating two versions of this story. One here on AO3, and another on Fanfiction.net. During my absence, I was able to come to a decision. The version of the story on Fanfiction.net will not be updated any more, I'm fully placing the story itself here on AO3. When I gave the final update on Fanfiction.net, I just stated that on here, I can do more then I could on Fanfiction.net. But after thinking my words through, my full reasoning is this: I have more flexibility, some more freedom on presenting the story I want to tell. And on Fanfiction.net, I don't think that the story will contain the same...feel, for myself and you readers. 
> 
> Besides that however, I also have rethought my plans, concerning which of my stories I'd like to work on. I'm going to be working on both Danganronpa Afterhell, and Violet and the Twin Things. I thought I could finish the latter before the middle of this Spring. But I now know that objective isn't possible. When writing a story a writer needs: Patience, steadiness, talent, and a good state of mind. Whenever I will finish one story or more, is simply when they will be done.
> 
> Alright! I'm glad I got that out, and off of my mind. Thanks to all of you readers for checking my stories out, and giving the posted parts a read. I hope you all enjoyed the final, exciting piece of Danganronpa Afterhell's Introduction phase. And wish you all to find more entertaining readings.


	4. Tensions and Needs: 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:  
> Normal text equates to the present  
>  _Italic _text equates to the past, to memories.__

_‘Do everything to keep everyone together, and get to the place of safety.’_

_That's what I need to think. That's what I need to give focus to. That's what I need as a goal. That's what I need to do. That's what I need to help me stay firm._

_Within the span of three hours: we have been separated from our friends and classmates, abandoned Hope's Peak, and let a long friend-turned-brother sacrifice himself for us. I wanted to have us to stop, be it on the streets or in some building. I wanted to drop to my knees, to let out every ounce of inner pain with screams. I wanted to give my frustration an outlet. And most of all, I wanted to get out of this twisted reality._

_But I can't do any of that. I can't force me, my other brothers, or my precious ‘friend’ riding on my back to stop. We have to keep going. We have to find THE place to call safe. We have to escape, to hide from the rising number of helmet wearing psychopaths. If we can't- No, I don’t need to think about that!_

_Running down more sidewalks and through more alleyways, I try to find ourselves the safe place. Turning my head: left, right, and over our shoulders, I keep looking out for any sign of the helmet psychopaths. Making sure to breathe in and out every few seconds, I try to keep myself ticking at some level of calm. Holding onto the arms draped over my shoulders with one hand, I try to keep the blue haired girl on my back. And with each passing second, I try to keep my feet moving._

_After what might've been half a hour, I peak my head out of the alleyway we're currently in. Right across the street, I see a convenience store that I'm familiar with. While the windows are smashed, I knew the building’s layer in and out, and that it’s walls were strong. So I pointed at the place and turn to my brothers. “We can take shelter in there! But we can’t just cross the street, we need to go around the block!” Although there is: nearby cracking fires, a few loud shrieks and screams, and constant noise of chaos, they show that can still understand me by nodding._

_We head back the way we came, and run like hell is chasing us. Giving glances down the streets, no helmets psychopaths see us. They're all busy chasing and killing people, making faraway buildings go up in flames, and/or trying to murder each other. A part of me wants to stop the nearest group of eight, as they're gaining on a pair of running girls. But I don’t listen to it, and push it away. The safety of us four needs to come first._

_Moving onto the sidewalk, I lead my brothers towards the back entrance of the store. Throwing the door open, I hurry on inside without a second thought. The instant both of my feet meet the interior floor, someone charges into me from the side. Falling down onto the hard floor, I'm forced to let go of her arms. Quickly I turn over, and start blocking desperate punches. I only have to defend against two, before my brothers jump in and toss the attacker off of me._ _Right as I crawl back and put myself in front of her, and they ready to fight the attacker, a man's voice stops the violence with a shout. “Enough of this!”_

_Looking to the left, I see a group of five people. The man who shouted was standing tall, appearing to be the least frantic and the oldest of the group, probably in his 40s. To the right of the man, is a woman and assumingly her daughter, holding onto each other for dear life. To the left the man, there is a girl who's curled up into a ball, and a guy who has his back pressed against a door. In all of their visible faces, there is clear fear and distraught._

_The sound of scurrying snaps me back to my attacker. Like the boy, girl, and technically our group of four, he is a teenager. His face has the same fear and distraught as the group of five. But there is also hostility, it being fixated into the furious glare he's sending our way. If it wasn't for the man's shout, he might've tried to kill us four._

_“Listen- None of us mean you no harm. As long as you mean no harm to us.” The man attempts to negotiate with my brothers, them both still wielding the their pipe weapons. His words only worked on one of them._

_“Are you sure about that?! One of you just tackled Tadao, and tried to give him a beating!” Barely holding back his anger in his tone, Harunobu took one threatening step forward. “You better give me more of a damn reason than that, if you want me to lower this pipe.”_

_“H-Harunobu!” After shutting the back door, Kiyomasa grabbed and pulled at Harunobu’s shoulder. “N-None of these people aren't wearing any half-black, half-white bear helmets! T-The guy attacked because he didn't know-”_

_“Does that really matter?!” Harunobu yelled. “You saw what happened back at the school! The whole Reserve Course just stormed right in, killing anyone on the grounds and inside Hope's Peak!”_

_“So those uniforms aren't just clothes!” Getting up onto his feet, my attacker pointed at us. “You ARE from Hope's Peak Academy! The school that started all of this!”_

_“What?!” After he yelled my exact thoughts, Harunobu and me both almost rushed my attacker for that nonsense talk. But we were both held back. “Where did you get that idea asshole!?”_

_“The damn MOB that assembled at the school gates, didn't just gather together out of the blue! They had to been riled up for good reason!”_

_"Good reason?! Say that again you bastard, I DARE YOU!”_

_“Stop!” The boy who had his back against the other door, came in between Harunobu and the piece of shit. “Stop this please! If you guys can't, those masked murderers are going to find us!”_

_“He's right, fighting at a time like this, helps none of us. And shouting will do nothing but draw murderous attention_

_Knowing that they were both right, I fought against wanting to stay angry. Resorting to clenching my fists and taking in a long breath. I nodded. “Harunobu lower your pipe, they're both making sense. We have to fight the real enemy out there, not other people.”_

_“The same goes for your accusations Domen. Despite the dangerous and questionable events that happened in recent years, Hope's Peak has a long history of advancing talent and helping the world. To claim that such a grand school would suddenly stir up chaos, you are doing no favors.”_

_After a few moments Harunobu lowered his pipe, and ‘Domen' just gritted his teeth. As my brother took a few steps back, my attacker rolled his eyes and sat down. Then they both shut their mouths, and looked away from each other._

_Feeling the tension slowly evaporate, I turned my head and checked on my precious friend. Concern had found itself in those blue eyes once again. And her arm wrapped around my own tightened its grip. I knew what she meant by those actions. I couldn’t lie to her. “I’m just…dealing right now.” I let my fists unfold themselves. “What about you Miaya? Did the fall hurt you much?” She answered with the shake of her head. “Good.”_

_Having her lean on me for support, I carefully brought us both up to our feet. After helping her sling her arm over my shoulder, I looked back at the elder man. Although I had ton of questions, I put them aside for now. “Right now I don’t think any of us are going to anywhere, at any time soon. So I think it's best for us to do introductions. I'll start off sir: My name is Hiyama Tadao, and I'm the SHSL Hunter.” I tilted my had towards my brothers. “The both of them are my blood-brothers, Watanabe Harunobu and Nakamori Kiyomasa. Respectfully they are the SHSL Skater, and the SHSL Journalist.” Then I gave Miaya a glance. “And this here is Gekkogahara Miaya, the SHSL Therapist.”_

_"Y-You're…really students of Hope's Peak Academy?” The curled up girl timidly asked, her voice sounding sore._

_“W-We are.” Kiyomasa answered, the pain of our loss returning to take it's toll. “A-And right now, us four is all that we have.”_

_"I see.” The man cleared his throat. “As you can see, us six is are all that we got too. Or at least right now, that is. I'm Ojima Tsuyoshi, current head of the Ojima house.” Turning to the woman and her daughter, he calmly addressed them. “Yoshie, Tomiko, introduce yourselves.”_

_Not a peep came out of them. They both just continued fearfully staring at us, until the little girl hid her face away. Ojima-san didn't attempt to force either of them to speak, and looked back at us. “My sister and niece haven't been able find any sense of calamity, ever since this chaos began and we got separated from my brother-in-law.” He leaned forward and lowered his tone. “They think that he got killed, just like some neighbors we knew.”_

_Turning to the peace broking boy, he had just opened his mouth before the boy spoke. “I'm Kagawa Haruto.” He bowed. Then he pointed back at the curled up girl. “She's Goda Masuyo. We're fellow classmates from Dusk High School. We've been on the run since our school was attacked.”_

_"Your school was attacked too?” Harunobu asked._

_“Yeah. We were just in class doing our work, before rocks started smashing the windows. Next thing we know, those people with bear helmets storm the campus, killing everyone that they can see.” Rubbing at his throat, Kagawa gulped. “I'm still wrapping my head around it all. Friends, Teachers, and fellow students all murdered. Fire bottles and torches thrown into classrooms.” He grabbed the side of his head. “It…doesn't make sense!”_

_“Doesn’t make sense? Genius I already gave you the answer! Hope's Peak-”_

_“Silence Domen!” The man almost bellowed, making the shit-teen growl and turn his back to us._

_Lowering his now twitching hand, Kagawa enlighten us on who the piece of shit was. “And…he's Domen Masanori.” Kagawa looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't say anything else beyond that._

_“Good to know.” Harunobu replied with distaste._

_“E-Even though this situation is screwed up, it's good to meet more sane people.” Kiyomasa admitted._

_“Do you mind if we stay?” I asked._

_Ojima-san firmly shook his head. “Of course not. Sending you back out there would be a death sentence. And it's best to stick together in this crisis.”_

_Giving him a nod, I ask Miaya if she wants to stay up. She holds one finger up and nods to my surprise. I don't complain, and bring us both over to back wall. We lean against it, with me giving the room a quick look around._

_While the light hanging above is dim, I can see that the room's condition is overall good. Probably due to the far door’s blockage, via the desk and the one 4-tier shelf. If none of those psychopaths broke into here, then they must've really destroyed the rest of the store. If that's the case, then all of the water, food, and all other necessities must've been targeted. If not, then anything still edible and useful needs to be salvaged. It's risky since it's easy to be spotted from outside, but for any available supplies it’s worth it._

_Before I suggest moving the blockage, I have to ask: “Did anyone go through the store, and manage to grab anything before falling back here? Like any full water bottles? Any energy drinks? Any boxes or packages of food?”_

_“N-No!” Kagawa sent me an astonished look. “Why would we? Stealing is a crime!”_

_“…Are you serious?”_

_“Besides that fact, there's no need to take anything from the store-front.” Ojima-san was actually with this foolishness. “The whole place looks demolished. Any attempt to get anything would be highly risky. And the authorities will surely put a stop to the chaos. We just need to wait things out.”_

_I could feel my eyes twitch, and my jaw want to drop open. They're acting- no, they BELIEVE that those psychopaths are going to be stopped. They shouldn’t be so damn certain of that!_

_Thankfully though, Harunobu shared my view and put a voice to it. “Have any of you seen how many of those bastards are out there! I got to count every single one we saw, and the number goes over a hundred! If there’s a hundred of them from here to Hope's Peak, then there has to be more in the city!”_

_“A hundred or more is an over-exaggeration! That many just…can’t be possible!”_

_“Why not?!”_

_“Because it doesn't make any sense. There wasn't any signs of rioting before the Reserve Course at Hope's Peak. And there haven't been any farely recent murders, bizarre events, or any known hostile exchanges noted on the news.” Ojima countered, making half of a good point. “A hundred people turning into psychopaths within one day? There can't be anymore then thirty at worse.”_

_“Thirty?!” Harunobu gave Kagawa and Ojima-san hard glares. “You're both are talking crazy!”_

_"Crazy?”_

_Harunobu sent me, and the blockage at the door quick glances. Then after sending me a head turning nod, he focused back on the optimists. “Yes crazy!”_

_Understanding what he was doing, I let him argue with them. But I haven't even taken one step before my sleeve is tugged, and I meet Miaya's narrowed eyes. “You might not like it, but we need supplies regardless of what happens outside.” I do my best to whisper. “Please…don't stop me from doing this Miaya.”_  
_For a short while she just stares. But eventually she drops the narrowed look, lowering her head. It was her way of saying fine. And I'm grateful that she is._

_After waving him over, I ask my other brother a favor. “Kiyomasa. can you be Miaya's support for me?”_

_“Sure, no problem.” Although he lets her arm hang over his shoulder, he looks at me questionably. I only point at the blocked door for an answer, and leave him to think about it._

_‘Masuyo' doesn't try to stop me from moving the blockage. She actually springs up and gives me some help. As she moved the cabinet, I pulled the desk back. And while the little bit of noise draws attention, neither Ojima-san or Kagawa comes running over to stop me. All they do is warn me to not open the door._

_I did exactly that, and quickly wished I didn't. Beyond the carnage done inside of the store, a horrifying event transpires right outside. One of the two girls from earlier falls to the ground, crying out on impact. There's blood oozing out of her arms, and the visible corner of her lips. She tries crawling forward, but a bloody boot slams down onto her back, with a red beam of light being directed at her neck._

_Then she screams. “SOMEBODY- ANYBODY HELP ME!” That's all she's able to say, as a pole spearing through her throat forces her to stop._

_She frails, desperately clawing at the metal. She gurgles, her screaming replaced by blood-filled gibberish. She rapidly throws her head around, accidentally helping the pole widen it's hole. Then she sobs tears, before a second boot stomps the back of her skull. And that action does nothing but hold her down, making her wither away and die._

_Her killer fully comes into the view, showing that they wore one of those Monochrome helmets. They seem to goddamn admire their work, enthusiastically tilting their head left and right. But they stop the instant they pull the pole out. They resort to whacking the dead girl's skull. And after that they disregard the corpse's existence, casually looking over at the opposite side of the street._

_Having seen that happen,_ I suddenly feel a strange weight on my throat. It starts off at my Adam’s apple, before it expands. As what feels like fingers rush up my jaw, my wrists are grabbed in invisible hands. I feel my body twitching but it's not moving. _I don't- can't do anything but watch the helmeted killer._

_It's only when they twist themselves around, that I instinctively drop down behind a counter and avoid their gaze. The red glow of a lighting scar stems out, being directed across the store's front whole width. It rises and falls, searching for any sign of life. It finds none at the back room's now shut door. And it seems to find none at the counter I'm hiding at._

_It's during that search by a killer, that the red beam intensifies._ I feel the hold of the hands at my wrists increase. I feel the fingers moving up my jaw go to my mouth. I feel my lips be forced open. And I feel the presence of a small cylinder, being pressed against my tongue.

* * *

I wake up with my eyes opening up wide. A hand is in my mouth with the capsule. My wrists are held down on the ground. My ears are flooded with grunts and fast spoken words. And the starting taste of foam makes me thrash about, trying to break free.

The woman attempting to trap my mind are my self-claim friend, and the Golfer woman is helping her. My friend is the one with her hand in my mouth. The Golfer is the one who’s keeping my arms down. My 'friend’ is the one trying to ‘calm' me with her words. And Golfer is the one grunting through her teeth, trying to not curse up a storm.

As the capsule melds and melts into frothy saliva, flashes desperately stem out from my mind. Memories come out in the form of still pictures. Images ranging from people to places, weapons to corpses, and glass walls to experiences of carnage. And while I remember seeing those things, reminiscent words and sounds fill up my ears. They're follow the same pattern as the images, happening one at a time before they accelerate. _  
_

_Help *Bash*. No *Crash*. Stop *Bang*. Go *Yowl*. Slaughter *Splat*. Bastards *Wack*.  
_

For minutes I hear them. For minutes I go through spasms. For minutes I feel the heat building up in my forehead. For minutes I claw at the Golfer's hands. For minutes I let out choked cries. For minutes I see the world be coated by red and black.

Then in a matter of moments it all stops. It all breaks down. It all fizzes away into nothingness. It's because of the white, slightly teal-ish foam. As one half of it is swallowed, the other is leaking out from my lips. And as that goes on, I am left alone.

* * *

For a short while I'm left alone, laying on my back while looking at the mostly black ceiling. My wrists were let go, allowing me to set my hands on top of my pockets. My legs had stopped their reckless kicking, resorting to mostly staying still. My steady breaths, along with those of the two woman sitting some feet away, have replaced the sound of clogging done by memory. The white-teal foam was wiped away using my shoulder, leaving only a few bits of dried up remains.

“How are you doing Tadao?”

Frowning, I look over to Hatano. “I'm…better.” I attempt to tell her solemnly, hiding away the intended sarcasm.

“Well that's good!” Oshima exclaims. “I wouldn’t want to knock you out ‘cause you couldn’t calm down. All of us with talent are needed now.”

I sit up, rubbing at my soring forehead. Then I glance around at my surroundings. Seeing stalls, sinks, the tile walls and tile floor, make this place out to be a public restroom. There is also however a ceiling corner camera. And a monitor set on the wall next to the exit door.

“Do you remember what happened earlier Hiyama?”

“What happened?” I looked down at my knees, taking a moment to prod at my memory. The image of an all too familiar red, glowing lighting scar in the darkness surged forward. “That damn bear!”

“I know right?” Oshima grabbed at her hat's brim, squeezing it tightly. “After half or so of a decade of work, of fighting day after day to exterminate Despair, you’d think it'd be dead!” She jumped up to her feet, and slammed her fist into the toilet stall. “That lying bitch Nagasawa! First she doesn't admit that the INSULT is coming to the meeting. Now we have a Monokuma, and an army of miniature Monokumas on the damn loose!”

“Oshima, you shouldn't get riled up!”

Flat out ignoring Hatano, Oshima gave the stall a second punch. “To think I put my trust in that criticizing witch!” She unfolded her fist, deciding to heavily press her palm into her self-made dent. Pushing her foot down and into the stall, she let out a long sigh. Then she pulled that foot back out, along with her golf club. And after quickly stepping on the grip handle, she caught the club in mid-air. “Despite that shit, I still have you ready and able. One certain good thing in this screwed situation.”

“Oshima-”

“WHAT?!”

The yell made Hatano flinch, and bring her hands up. “You can't get pissed off now. I mean, are we even sure that what we saw was real? A Monokuma appearing within the dark, with many others tackling us down and forcing us to breathe in knockout gas. Doesn't that seem not real to you?”

“Then how did we end up in this restroom?” Both women turned to me. “Better yet, if that...demon was the product of a nightmare, why aren't we back at our separate homes?”

“Hiyama's talking sense! What we saw was real!” Oshima sensibly agreed.

"But-”

“No.” All I did was say that one word, and gave Hatano a glare. As a result, shut her mouth on the subject.

“Since that Monokuma was real, then his threat of a killing game is the same deal. So unless we stay sitting or standing around here like idiots, we have the chance to escape this factory!”

"How do you know if we're even still in the factory?” I asked.

“Before you started squirming in your sleep, I managed to open the door and take a peak outside. There are two hallways, one going left and one going right. Wasn't able to see much for the left hallway, but the right had two pairs of double doors. So in short, I got a gut feeling that we're still in the building.” Resting her golf club's shaft on her shoulder, she walked on over to me. “And I think that one of the those double door pairs, might lead us right to the entrance.”

“What if it doesn't?”

“Then until I find it, I'll either kick open or bust down every door I see!”

Hearing the determination powered in her words, alongside seeing her standing up tall with her shoulders slightly raised, got me feeling like I could relate to her. It was strange though, I felt like this wasn't first time that I did. It's as if years ago, back at Hope's Peak, I had gotten to connect with Oshima Keiko. But trying to remember from that time, barely gets any results. Not to mention gaining a small migraine!

“Tadao?” As she spoke my name Hatano got to her feet and came over. She didn't anything else but look worried.

“What's wrong now Hiyama? A migraine?” Oshima crouched down to my level, setting her free hand on my sleeve. Somehow she's showing more concern for me than Hatano.

Why even bother lying? “Yeah. It's a symptom of taking the medicine.”

“Receiving a migraine is a symptom? I thought meds was supposed to only help people, not hurt.”

“I honestly thought that too. But right now it doesn't matter much.” After backing up a few inches, I get up. “What does matter…is getting out of here.”

“Definitely!” Oshima gave my shoulder a pat.

"And if we see that demon bear, we'll mess him up!”

“Hang on-”

“Sorry Hatano, but we waited around for long enough. Let's get going!” Not waiting for any reply, Oshima practically darted towards the door. Then without any hesitation she threw it open, and ran right out.

"Oshima!”

"What do we think we should do instead? Nothing?”

"No! We should try to find the others-”

“If we're all still in the factory, most of them probably busted out by now.” And with that I rushed on after Oshima, ignoring Hatano calling my name.

Sprinting pass silver metallic walls, I got to see Oshima try out the first double door pair. She was able to open them, but immediately shut them after peeking at what lied behind. She resumed running, heading straight towards the second pair. Catching up to her, her shoes and mine rapidly met the marble floor. Then we the doors, she pushed her shoulder out and nodded to me. I got the idea and nodded back, readying my own shoulder as well.

Upon contact the doors are thrown open, with me stumbling forward a bit. Looking from left to right reveals that we've found the entrance hall, along with everyone else from the meeting. There was one however, one big change that explained why no one left already. And once Oshima saw that change, she sprinted right over to it and freaked out.

“NO DAMNIT NOOOOOO!”

A huge, metal hatch covering the whole wall, stood between everyone and freedom. A hatch that I knew for sure, wasn't there when me and Hatano got to the factory. A hatch that Oshima was unleashing strike after strike on. But most importantly, it was a hatch that kept one Andoh Ruruka inside, and currently in sight.

Keeping my eyes fixated on the excuse of a woman, I hear everyone's voices come and go. “Stop with that banging Oshima! It isn't going to help us get out!”

“Really?! And what ideas do you have Nagasawa? Another meeting? Another group invite for us to get trapped in a damn killing game, worse yet with a Monokuma?!” Oshima delivers another blow onto the hatch. “I should have never put my trust in you!”

“Now hold on a minute! You can't blame this situation on Nagasawa.”

“What the hell Kita?! Earlier you were ready to take out insult with me, and then suddenly you switched over to Nagasawa's side when she showed that photo! What is wrong with you?!”

“Wrong? I'm not letting myself get riled up like you! And I didn't just ‘suddenly' switch 'sides'. I was only telling the truth.”

“Truth? TRUTH?!” Amari yelled. “How do you feel about that truth now?! We're- I'M stuck in this factory- in this killing game with you all! And if it wasn't for Nagasawa’s invite, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and brought here!”

“Please don't yell!” The emergence of a different voice, actually got me to turn my head. The muscled camera technician from before was here as well, now protectively standing in front of Nagasawa. And although terror was stretched across all of his facial features, he managed to have his voice stay steady and loud. “None of you ladies should strain your voices. It's best if you…try to calm down, and collect your thoughts before speaking.”

“That's exactly right.” Nagasawa moved pass the camera technician. “We're all stressed out, and running high on feeling fear. We need to think rationally here, not emotionally.”

“How can we think ‘rationally' when there's a DEAD BODY?!”

“D-Dead body?” While Hatano stuttered, I turned around and looked from space to space. I could smell the distinct scent of copper, but at first glances there was no sign of a dead body. But out from the corner of my eye, I spotted a lone shoe sticking out from behind a desk. I didn't hesitate and walked to it. And once I got a full look, I didn't wince or flinch at the sight.

Laying on the floor with hands forever attached to his shirt collar, was the corpse of the man who allowed me and Hatano into the building. While Hatano came over and reacted with a scream, I kneeled down and examined around the facial area. The reading glasses that once adorned the head top, was now on the floor some inches from his eyes, with one of the lens having been crushed. The eyes were open, showing the ultimate still presentation of fearing death. The mouth was oddly shut, with the lips containing leaked lines of dried salvia. The throat seemed clear of having any indentations, but the methods to cause them couldn't totally be ruled out. And covering the whole head, was the scent of sweat having a strong presence.

“What’cha you doing Hiyama-kun?”

“What does it look like he's doing?” Having regained some of her composure, Oshima answered Okabe. “He's investigating the body.”

“H-How…can you be so calm?! We have a corpse in here with us!”

“Oh don't start with that crap again Hatano! So what if there's a corpse? He's fine!”

“He's fine? He's dead!”

“Exactly! A corpse is a damn corpse!”

“Please ladies, Miss Nagasawa doesn't want you to fight!”

“I can give no shits to what you want Nagasawa. And as for you muscle man, shut your mouth and let her flap her own gums!”

“Nagasawa is right Oshima- We need to stop- Stop fighting and start- Start working all together. Take slow and deep breaths.”

“It's certainly easier said then done Super-Talent! But it's also an impossible cause. You Super-Talents are all too stupid, and selfish to give that an honest try.”

“You simpleton TRASH!”

“Oh no, what are you going to do? Make me become ‘fine'?”

The scraping of sneakers belonging to Oshima attempt to dart off, but a quick rush of boots stops the sneakers. “Let go of me!”

“No can do Miss Oshima. Miss Nagasawa needs peace, and peace is what all ladies need!”

“I said Let Go!”

Enduring the vocal flock of agitation and another small migraine, I attempt moving on to examining the body. I only got as far as trying to pry, and to pull the hands off of the shirt collar. What stopped me from getting that done, came in the form of a distant ping.

“Elevator.” At the sound and Hoga's spoken word, I looked over my shoulder to see that he wasn't mistaken. The elevator had just open up. Within it lay one small, half-black and half-white bear. It's back, head, and limbs were all facing towards us. It stayed motionless, staring at most of our assembled group. And as a result, all voices had become silent.

Suddenly there came a twitch, followed by the slow rising the right paw. Once it reached the highest point it could stretch towards, the paw dropped forward. Right after that the left paw, alongside the right leg copied the first paw’s actions. Then the right paw and left leg followed suit, creating a pattern of disturbing movements. And it was after one round of repeat did the bear roll, evidently avoiding a second bear falling from the ceiling.

Gradually getting up onto its knees, the first bear began crawling on its paws. With every inch passed going forward, more of its kind rapidly descended onto the elevator floor. One by one they turned their sights toward our group. One by one they stood, or resorted to creeping across the ground. And one by one as deep metallic whirls gave sound, backward or disjointed body parts twisted and relocated into normal area placements.

The many that limped along held weapons, ranging from clean steel pipes to rusty wrenches. The crawling crowd scrapped the ground with their clawed paws, leaving behind faint to permanent scratches and sinking marks. The fifteen having their heads swaying each dragged one arm along the wall, using the other to hold a monochrome colored device close to their chests. Almost all of them shared the same: differently shaped eyes, black and white skin with violent spread splotches of red, and general body structure. And every single one had missing skin pieces, exposing their dark metal insides.

Once all sixty of them left the confines of the elevator, they formed a broken horizontal line. The limped many tighten their holds on the weapons. The head swayers placed their devices into a pile. The crawlers situated themselves in the center, making their backs rise.

“Up!”

After hearing that word come from Kawatou, I lifted my sight just in time. One other bear larger then the rest, descended from above. It landed right on top of two of the crawlers, them both barely budging. And as it stood revealed in light, I got to truly see this mascot of Despair.

Wires stuck out from a few numbered holes. An ear, a cheek, and bits of a stomach were beyond gone. Dents and carvings were present on not only the main body, but the limbs as well. It’s natural color design of half-white, half-black was faded. Two tiny claws alongside three linear metal-bones, served as the digits of both paws and feet. A vibrant mix of blood and red coated the dual mouth, it consisting of the half-evil grin and half-round expression.

Then after noticing the threat of a shotgun of its grasp, I looked into those two different eyes. One being a plain black dot, surrounded by the right pool of white. And the second was that 'stripe', the red lightning scar that didn't have its usual glow.

I shot my hand towards the nearest object to throw. Trying to stop me was another migraine, and Hatano's quick grab of my sleeve. I pushed past the brain pain. I shoved off the weak hand. And after ripping out a desk drawer, I sent it flying.

*Bang!*

In three seconds the shotgun was turned, and it's trigger was pulled. As the arm holding it jutted back, the drawer went back and over my head. It bashed the desk corner, being sent into a flipping frenzy. And then it crashed to a halt, some short distance away from Hoga and Andoh.

“CRA-BWAHAHAHAHA!”

Cracked, cackling laughter emerged from the damaged Monokuma. Its sight centered on me. The shotgun was waved up. And through its unmoving dual mouth, it spoke our language. “Somebody’s ready to make a killing! That's good for our game, but bad for targeting this bear. Besides, it isn't best to start performing punishments, and becoming a killer-killer right at the beginning. You know what I mean, killer?”

It laughed again, swiftly shifting the shotgun's barrel from person to person. Then it stopped emitting those joy noises, switching to tsking while dismissively waving the gun. But as soon as it emoted disappointment, excitement came knocking into action. “No need to sweat that nonsense though, it's introduction time!”

Whirling around on the backs of the crawlers, the Monokuma stuck its arms out. “I am the broken bear beyond wanting Despair, BUROKUMA! And I welcome the lot of ya, to this brand new KILLING GAME!”

Its shouting rung out like a shockwave, stilling everyone in their current places. Realizations that were either forcibly ignored, or haven't been made had settled in. Terror was found on faces, in shaking bodies, and within the chilly air. No voice of oppression was made. Staying quiet, we all looked at one another with reignited confliction.

Having gave the thirteen others glances, I sent a focused glare Andoh's way. She was like the rest, having fear and suspicion frantically radiating. She acted like the rest, showing the rapid blinking gaze of alarm. She pretended to be a victim, 'uncertainly' biting her lips shut and pressing herself to the wall. But most of all she was planning, getting her devious mind to think on about winning methods.

While she might think she will freely succeed, I'll be the absolute obstacle stopping her. She won't find any victory, any control, or any sort of morality ground. She will be made to fail. She will never hold any power. She will be forever seen as what she is. And I knew with utmost certainty, be it in or outside of the bear's game:

I. Will. Make. Her. Suffer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TENSIONS AND NEEDS**


	5. Tensions and Needs: 02

Of course, I can’t forget the other source of my burning hostility. The bear powered by an interior system, made of gears and wires. Its face was one that I've repeatedly encountered. A face that had been displayed on numerous helmets. Helmets that I haven't just seen, I've stared at them with trained eyes. For a numerous amount of times I had passed them, with the majority belonging to lifeless forms. And while it hurt to think back, I pushed through.

When the mechanical creature began howling with laughter, I managed to tear my gaze off of Andoh. With a short turn I set my gaze onto it, and didn't let a growl get out. “BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh the look of your scared, frightened faces! They're all pathetic and crazy. Just because of the one hell of a shock, seeing these many mechanical bears. I'm thrilled by them as much as I'm disgusted.”

Lifting the shotgun onto its shoulder, the 'Burokuma' let out a few coughs. Then it shook its head, walking to the side of it's back-makeshift ground. “And while I'd like to stare at them all day, these handbooks need to be given out!”

After swiftly swiping up and throwing the fifteen handbooks, the bear distributed them to us one-by-one. Most were sent flying high, while a few soared low. The tablet device meant for me, met the floor right before my feet. The urge to not pick it up tried to seal me in place. But I ultimately acted against it.

“T-This-”

“No talking just yet!” With that yell and the pumping of the shotgun, the Burokuma made Amari shut her mouth. “No peeps, loud sighs, or any sudden cries. Or else someone's gonna get ultra terrified, if not beaten by these rejects here.” It gestured to the many other standing Monokumas. “Don't tempt them now you hear? They know how to truly crush ribs, and how to really break bones.”

When no one else attempted to speak, the Burokuma reached behind its back and pulled out one other tablet. “Good. Now let's turn on our handbooks, and read over the rules!”

As there was no deviance from the others, I kept the thought of it inside of me. Easily finding the three buttons on the side, I pressed down on the first being for power. In a few moments the screen came to life, showing only my name before it dispersed. Then the dark-red background, along with six silver-black menu tabs were revealed.

Not wanting to hear the Burokuma give an order, I opened the Rule tab up and waited. It wasn't long before the bear cleared its imaginary throat, and began reading the rules off.

“Rule 1: Residents must reside inside the Factory at all times.

Rule 2: Any violence against the one and only Burokuma, is outright prohibited. Alongside the destruction of any surveillance cameras.

Rule 3: 'Nighttime’ is from 10 PM to 5 AM, and some areas will be off limits in that time frame.

Rule 4: When the need comes bugging, sleep wherever the hell you want.

Rule 5: When anyone kills a fellow resident, they will become a blackened. They will be allowed to leave the factory, but only if they can remain undiscovered.

Rule 6: Any blackened who wishes to go on a killing spree beyond two, must ask for the privilege from Burokuma in private. If they don’t and/or try to go on a spree beforehand, they will be harshly punished.

Rule 7: Once someone kills, a 76th class trial will be held. Every resident still breathing must participate.

Rule 8: If the blackened is discovered in the trial, only them will be executed. If the blackened isn't found out however, then all of the other class residents will be executed instead.

Rule 9: Any attempts to destroy any physical motives, will be met with harsh punishment.

Rule 10: Any other rules will be added later on if necessary.”

After the reading was done, the Burokuma whistled. “These rules might be a bunch in number, but all that you lot can do is complain about them. ‘Cause they're not going anywhere anytime soon. ” Placing the handbook back from behind itself, the Burokuma tapped its gun-holding paw against its forehead. “Now you lot can talk!”

The muscled technician held up an unsteady hand. “D-Does someone really have to k-kill…I-in order to leave?”

“Yep! And you can honestly kill using whatever method you want! From drowning to strangling, butchering to bludgeoning, poisoning to bomb exploding- the possibilities are endless!”

“B-But that's just awful…”

“I-It's more then just awful, it's outright horrendous!” Hatano shouted with her voice cracking.

“Horrendous? Oh don't be silly! Killing is a natural part of human nature, just like sleeping and breathing. It happens every single day.”

"You don’t get to say that you psychopathic machine!” Oshima yelled.

The Burokuma shook its head and sulked its shoulders. “Psychopathic machine? Is that the best name you got for me? I'm barely insulted.”

“I don't give a shit!”

“Sure, go and tell yourself that.” With that statement the Burokuma took an 180 emotional turn. “But just know that being in Denial won't get you far!”

“I-I…”

“Yes?”

Squeezing his tie over and over, Machida managed to reply. “I-I can't understand this. W-Why are you in here with us? W-Where did you come from?”

“Are you asking me to give spoilers?”

“H-He's wondering why something like you is s-still alive!” Pressing her back against the wall, Amari was barely able to keep her trembling body standing. “Y-You, those other y-yous, should all be dead and trash now!” She drove her hands into her hair. “H-How? H-HOW?!”

“Sorry-not-sorry, I can't give you the truth. Think and figure it out for yourselves!”

Spitting at the floor, Hoga moved away from Andoh. “Typical.”

“Now, as much as I'd like to stay and talk on, I can't take up to much of your time! So me and these rejects will be going.” Hopping off the backs of the few smaller bears, the Burokuma gave a bow. Then as the sixty others of its kind rushed back into the elevator, it took its precious time in doing the same. “Explore this whole first floor, try to form some United group, or start thinking out future plans for murder! Do whatever you want, while making sure to follow the rules.”

Going one by one and two by two, the bears jumped from wall to wall. They ascended until they were out of view. After they all went above, the Burokuma was left to stand alone in the vertical transport. It tilted its head, giving off one dry chuckle. But then for a momemt it all went quiet, becoming still as a mannequin.

“I'll see you all later!” With that statement carrying a chill, it jolted and followed its kin. Piercing parts of the elevator's walls with every jump. Digging both fingers and claws into the metal. And disappearing from our sight, leaving behind faint echoes of its climb up the shaft.

It seemed like the power for anyone to speak, had officially died in the wake of the bear's departure. All that there was in terms of communicating, was signs of dread, fear, and distrust. The dread being of murder. The fear being of death. And the clear distrust being for most, if not everyone in the room. It was all painfully familiar to one televised killing game, and of certain instances that I've had memory of.

Everyone was all silent and exchanging glances, before Oshima started walking and Kawatou managed to ask: “Wait where are you- Where are you going?”

“Anywhere not near the traitor bitch, and any possible way out.”

“But-”

Oshima spun around, revealing her popped forehead veins and letting herself roar. “The next time I even try trusting you Nagasawa, might as well be the time I sign my own death warrant!” With that declaration out, she rushed towards the double doors we went through. And then after pulling them open, she ran without sparing a glance over her shoulder.

“S-She's right.” Pushing herself off from the wall, Amari wrapped one arm around herself. “Y-You inviting us, inviting me here…has done no good. And staying here near you Nagasawa, won't do any good for my sanity. Or even help me survive.”

“Amari-”

“Shut up! Stay away from me!” With that yell Amari bolted, shoving pass Machida and quickly leaving through one other pair of double doors.

“I'm not sticking around either.” Okabe jumped off of the desk she was sitting on. “I'd like to like to survive for a long while, you know?” Then somehow with her baring a smile, she walked out the room pulling at one corner of her mouth.

“H-Hey! Wait up Okabe!” Machida ran right after her, nearly stumbling over his own two feet.

“We'll be going too.” Sugita gave his suspenders a pull. “Common folk should have to stick together, away from you Super-Talents. And if it comes down to it, we'll live past you all.” With that being said he started heading out. The eye mask girl who was seated on the ground next to him, began trailing behind him. But before they both went out, Sugita looked to the muscled technician. “It's best if we Common folk stick together.”

Besides his fused expression of confusion and fright, the muscled technician didn't offer any response. He simply stared at Sugita, then glanced at the hand he was holding out, and opted to look away.

“Fine.” Sugita drew his hand back. “If you think being around this bunch will protect you, you're very wrong. So when you realize that, come find us.” Then after sending the muscle man a nod, Sugita and the eyemask girl left.

It wasn't long before two more of the group departed. They were Hoga and Andoh. The one-eyed man didn't say any word, or give anyone any look. And while the scheming woman also didn't speak, she sent everyone besides Hoga a familiar glare. It was actually more of an attempted glare, showing that she didn't trust either of us one bit.

The feeling is pretty damn mutual.

After she and Hoga made their tight-lipped exit, I looked around at what was left of the group. Including me, there was just seven of us. Kawatou and Goto were standing side-to-side, their associated hands firmly squeezing each other. Kita had his head turned to the ground, and his fists pressing against his sides. Nagasawa was pinching the bridge of her nose, seeming to be on the brink of being defeated by all of this. And Hatano was seated on the ground in a state of shock, with her lips constantly trembling while her whole body was stiff.

Although he seemed to be the most terrified of the six, the muscled technician was still able to find his voice. “M-Ms. N-Nagasawa, what do y-you think should be done?”

Lowering her hand, Nagasawa took a moment before speaking. “Right now, with half of us unwilling to work together...” She flung her finger into her hair, twirling a few strands around. “And with there being no knowledgeable way to escape, I'm not so sure of how.”

Kita raised his head. “What do you mean ‘How'?”

“It's obvious for what needs to be done: No one must kill. Killing does nothing but play into Monokuma's hands, and craves a path for more murders to happen.” Nagasawa frowned. “That's what one killing always leads to. And that's how this killing game may go. But right now I don't know. I don't have any plan in mind to stop that from happening.”

“Shouldn't we try to make contact with the outside? Or even wait a day or two?” Kita suggested.

“We can't do neither right now. If we try to simply wait this out, someone will no doubt end up dead. Not to mention that this hatch here, doesn't look like it could be easily penetrated. We can't just stand around, relying on the hope that somebody will try to save us.”

“What about communication?”

“Have you seen anyone whip out a phone since we all woke up?” Before Kita could provide the obvious answer, Nagasawa looked to the rest of us. “Actually, has anybody here even checked through their pockets, or bags yet?”

At that question, everyone but me and Hatano did quick searches of themselves. Nothing capable of communicating with the outside was found. All pockets were empty. And the couple's backpacks contained one blanket each, alongside what seemed to be cans and water bottles.

“Damn it. Judging by this and how everyone was acting before, it turns out that I'm right.” Nagasawa sighed.

“Then we need to search for a way out. I mean, there has to be more exits available.”

“There won't be any Kita. Or at least, any that I know of.” The once SHSL Critic turned to the muscled man. “Cameraman, do you know of any other possible exits?”

“No Ms. Nagasawa.”

“Not even in the two separate emergency stairways?”

“I don't think so Ms. Nagasawa. The…bosses, might’ve had plans to install exit doors. But no news passed around about it happening.”

“While that seems a tad bit strange, we should go check out these stairways just in-case.” Kita said.

“We should also explore- Explore every bit of- Of the first floor. Look for any sources- sources for all our- Our basic needs.”

“And to go look for everyone, making sure that no one takes any drastic action.” Nagasawa brought both of her palms together with a clap. Then she rubbed them against each other. “All of that can be the plan for now.”

After staying quiet and simply listening for a while, I gave out a suggestion. “How about we seven split up? Four in one group, three in the other.”

“I was just about to say that.” Nagasawa nodded. “Both groups should go through one of double doors here. Every room each group finds, should be investigated top to bottom. And everything of importance should be noted.”

“Is splitting up really a good idea?”

“Yes it is Kita. It'll take less time, and let more ground be covered than us moving as a full group.”

After taking a short while to think it over, he eventually agreed with the idea. “You make sense Nagasawa. Let's go ahead and do it.”

“Who should go with- With who?”

“Personally I believe that you, Goto, and Kita should take one pair of double doors. While me, Hatano, Hiyama, and Cameraman take the other. And once both of our groups are done, we try to meet up at some point. Be it here, or at what I've been told is a cafeteria.” Once that was all said, Nagasawa gave each of us a glance. “Does anyone have any objection, any argument against that plan?” No sound or motion of disagreement was made. “Alright. Let's get to it.”

The trio of Kita, Goto, and Kawatou had headed out without any fuss. While our group of four was held back. The cause for that was Hatano. She remained seated, still in a state of shock.

“We need to get moving Hatano.”

There was no response beyond turning her head up, and quietly showing her denying eyes.

“Listen, I didn't expect to see another functioning Monokuma either. But it's here, it's active, and we're trapped in it's killing game.”

She blinks in quick secession, her sight staying on the tan woman crouching before her. Then for a few seconds, Nagasawa looked her up and down.

“Do you want to get away from the murderous bear? Do you want to get out?” She nodded twice at the Critic’s words. “Then you can't stay here. If you do, you'll remain trapped in this place. You'll constantly be frozen by two fears. The first is of the next moments you’ll encounter that Monokuma. And the second is that someone will kill you.  
Now before you start assuming, no. I'm not saying that by making yourself move now, you'll get to instantly conquer those fears. What I'm trying to say- What I mean is that by moving, you can actually start fighting those fears. And you can actually become a whole lot safer, then just staying put in one spot forever.”

After raising herself back up, Nagasawa took a few steps back. Then she crossed her arms, and became quiet. She decided to wait, wanting to see what Hatano would do. And like Nagasawa I did the same, but for a different reason. I knew what exactly what Hatano as going to do. Since this state of hers, like our arguments over the medicine, has happened multiple times before.

Eventually, after taking some slow breaths she nodded. Then once she whispered a few words to herself, Hatano got herself up from the ground. “I-I…think I'm ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Although Nagasawa seemed ready to further press on the matter, she dropped it at Hatano's answer. “If that's so, let's get going.”

* * *

 

Inside the threshold of an hour, our group of four searched through some of the first floor's right half rooms. The 'most' being made of: two other public restrooms, one whole janitor storage area, and a locker room that was not only next to a small gym, but also a short hall containing stall-separated showers. We found no clues and no secrets. Instead all that we discovered were more: accesses to water, possible sleeping spaces, cameras and monitors, and many options for weapons.

While those areas were open, two others were currently locked off to us. The first was supposedly the production area, it being labeled by a sign set next to the sealed entrance. The second was the stairway, with metal see-through shutters keeping us out. From what we each could see of the dimmed stairway, there were no exits to be seen. And although that dampened the spirits of the others, Nagasawa was able to push past it and got us moving again.

Right now, after encountering and letting Amari run off to who knows where, our group was in the cafeteria Nagasawa had mentioned. Once we all got a good glance around at the area, the four of us split up. Nagasawa and Hatano had the long center-placed table, multiples chairs, and the plain grey walls to check over. Meanwhile me and muscled man had the adjacent kitchen to search through. And immediately we both went to work, looking through both sides of the kitchen seperately.

The counters seemed to be recently cleaned. The drawers contained bundles of silverware, as well as a variety of cooking utensils. The refrigerator has full stocks of food and drinks, while the freezer has ice cubes alongside frozen packages of favorable meat and vegetables. Every inch of the walls felt, and sounded solid with every tap delivered by my knuckles.

Moving on to the cabinets, I checked through all of the top compartments first. Inside of them were small boxes of snacks, situated alongside cans of soups and beans. To the direct right were plastic cups, as well as glass bowls and plates, ranging from sizes large to small. And finally located in the back besides the normal back wall, were the pots and pans. All in all I found nothing of much importance right now.

Crouching down to access the ground-touching cabinets, I pulled each door open and scanned the inside. There seemed to be nothing else but rice bags and paper towels. As I moved my tapping fingers across the back however, I heard the sound of hollowness emerging from the wall's right half. Before doing anything else I glance over my shoulder, checking to see what the muscled man is doing. His back is mostly turned towards me, with his attention being on the cabinets on his side. That is good and hopefully it stays that way.

Slowly I let my fingertips scratch around the area. In seconds I find the presence of a linear opening, covered by weak wallpaper looking like the wooden interior. I peal the wallpaper apart into two, revealing the opening and the cracks that spur from it. I slid my fingers inside and carefully push, moving half of the whole panel aside. And inside I see most of a metal construct, barring small but deadly fangs.

Deciding to take note of the trap being here, I close the panel and leave the device here. After double-checking the rest of the wall for any other secrets, I closed the cabinet doors. I did a quick count of all the kitchen furniture situated on my side, finding out that I was done in my search. And since the muscled man was heading back into the cafeteria, that means he was done too.

I followed the muscled man to the table, where both Hatano and Nagasawa had taken seats and were waiting. “So what did you two find in there?”

Having straighten his posture and locked his hands behind his back, the muscled man laid his finding out. “Miss Nagasawa the cabinets I searched through didn't...contain much beyond paper towels, some packages of batteries, and the sink's underbelly. There was also a set of kitchen knives, and a fire extinguisher inside of it's own private cabinet. And aside from there being a single toaster and microwave, I found nothing else.”

Nagasawa nodded at him, and then turned to my for my report. I didn't hesitate on giving it. But I make sure to leave out the slid-able panel, and its secret compartment. There was no good point on relaying the whole truth.

After saying all that I needed to, Hatano questioned me for clarification. “We have a week or two worth's of food?”

“It could be less depending on how much everyone here eats.” I answer.

“Then in order to prevent us from running out of food quickly, we all need to have a maximum limit of two-to-three meals per day. If anyone goes beyond that, we'll be facing a higher chance for someone doing something drastic.”

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“We should wait for the others for a while. If they get here, I'll let you know what I'm thinking after they disclose their findings. If they don’t and are back at the entrance, we'll head on over there.” Nagasawa explained.

“That sounds good.” Hatano replied.

“Anyways, there wasn't much to find out here either. The clock, the glass case right next to the kitchen entryway, everything that you can see is all that's here. And no, there's no key for the lock on the glass case.” At Nagasawa's second mention of it, I gave the case on the wall a quick glance. "As for anything else of important notice, there's honestly nothing.”

“Yeah. Besides us having chairs available for sitting, and a few fold-up tables off to the side, we found nothing out of the ordinary.”  
Snapping her fingers together, Nagasawa shook her head. “Actually there is one other thing.”

Hatano's brows rose. “What do you mean?”

“If you would pay attention to the walls surrounding us, you'd see patterns of clean markings. As if some of the small Monokumas gave this whole area a scrubbing. As for when it happened, I'd say maybe…two hours ago.”

While the walls and ceilings needed closer inspection, I can confirm that the floor's cleanliness matched Nagasawa’s observation. Reminiscence stains of waves matching the movements of wet mops, faintly littered the tiles beneath my feet. It was strange but not foreign, as the black-white monsters had a inconsistency of valuing cleanliness.

“Got any idea for why they'd do this?” I asked.

"I got none.”

After she said that, the whole group became quiet. We seemed to mentally agree on just sitting here, waiting to see if the other group would appear. It also gave more possible time for the other three to fully accept our situation. As for me, I've long accepted it the moment I woke up. And now I'm shifting my eyesight from chair to chair, giving attention mainly to the metal backs and legs.

I got done on eyeing all the chairs on my seated side, and started thinking about attempting to check out the other side’s chairs. But Hatano had broke the short silence. “You still have a knowledge-eye for cleanliness Nagasawa.”

“What of it?”

Twiddling her thumbs, Hatano let her lips form a unsteady smile. “I'm…relieved that you still have that. It's a characteristic, a detail that make you who you are. And I'm glad…that it isn't gone.”

“Was that what you were expecting?”

“Not exactly.”

Nagasawa leaned forward and frowned at the tight-lipped reply. She opened her mouth, looking ready to press Hatano on the subject. But she didn't even give a try. Instead she pulled herself back, and spoke differently. “Well of course I didn't lose my ‘knowledge-eye’ for cleanliness. Ever since elementary I've had a knack for cleaning. From simple messes of spilled drinks, to the complex garbage mistakes in all media. It's always been a part of me, and won't ever stop being.”

“That's good to hear from you.” Hatano nodded, with her fidgeting lips slowing in their movements. “Too much has changed.”

I couldn't bare to keep watching and listening to her. The way she detests the concept always...strikes me. How can someone be glad that some piece of the past, is preserved in the present day? It doesn't make sense, especially coming out from her mouth. And I don't want to hear, and think anymore of it right now.

I looked up to clock ticking away on the far wall, and slightly squint my eyes. The time is 8:30, supposedly at night. If that's right, that means we were all out for half of the day. The gas that was used must've been strong. Where could've the Monokuma gotten it from? All that I have for guesses are: A secret weapon stash from the Despair Apocalypse, buying a supply off of the black market, or having privately built the grenade from the ground up.

Before I could try to come up with anymore guesses, and fight through another head pain, the cafeteria doors are pushed open. The other group come walking in, with Kita in the lead. Nagasawa is the one who greets them. “Welcome you three. How did your searches go?”

And while the three of them come on over, relaying most if not all new information, I just remain silent and listen.

* * *

  ***Ding Dong* “Ahem. Residents of this here Productive Kill-Factory, it is now 10 PM! As a result the doors leading to the workplace, and access to the kitchen will be locked down. Any attempts to barge into these areas is strictly prohibited. Also, your handbooks have been updated with the map of the first floor!**

**Sleep if you can, stay awake if you can't. I'll see you lot in the morning!"**

With that night message being given, the monitor feed cut out with a ping of static. As the screen became black and my fixated glare diminished, a short ring and vibration emulated from my ‘handbook'. The glass lit up showing the main menu, and the now colorized ‘MAP' option. A single touch brought up the floor layout, and a quick examination revealed no locations for secret compartments. All that could be seen were the hallways and rooms.

From what Kita and Kawatou told our group, half of the others have already decided on where they'd sleep. Oshima would be occupying one of the four restrooms, although she might avoid the one that was supposedly out-of-order. Okabe and to an extent Mochida will be claiming the Entrance area. And Hoga will be settling the apparent Gift Shop, alongside Andoh obviously.

Since escape from this place on the first day was ultimately futile, Nagasawa suggested that we choose where we'd sleep too. As of now she, Kita, and the Cameraman have taken up refuge in one of the building's right-sided restrooms. Kawatou said that before they would fall down into dreaming, she and her husband might take up the other restroom. And as for Hatano and me, we got the janitor area.

While the knowing smell of cleanliness products added onto my irritation, I burned the knowledge of who was sleeping where into my brain. I wasn't going to wait until later to start planning ahead. It's best to start now, no matter what has to be endured. And depending on whenever I may find some papers and pens, I might not need to rely on mental information only.

“Tadao.” Hearing her say my name got me frowning. But nevertheless I gave Hatano my attention. She and I were the only ones in the Cafeteria now. The four others probably went off to either work on devising a plan with Nagasawa, or had decided to spend time doing something else entirely.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if you would mind if talked, one-on-one over in the janitor area.”

What does she need to ask me about now? Is it about the most obvious subject? Is it about what I dreamt? Or is it about how I've been acting via mind restrictions? Whatever it was I know better than to say no, ‘else I want to permit her to start pressuring me.

“Sure.”

I get up from the table and follow Hatano. I stay a few feet back, dragging my shoulder against the wall. Once we reach the destination, I let her go in first. And once we both became occupants, we sat down facing each other.

“What do you want to get out of me?”

She winces at my bluntness. Then she waited a few moments before: “About what happened when that Monokuma appeared-” She sucks her lower shaky lip in. “-When it appeared the first time and then today, you attacked.”

“Should I have done nothing?”

“You should’ve resisted the urge to fight.”

“Why?”

I try to pull back from her reach, but she manages to give my cheek a firm pat. “You get hurt with these face bruises, or you receive pain that's far worse.” Then she points at me. “And more importantly you get too angry. When you let that happen you don't think, you act out immediately with violence!”

“So I should have just stayed still? Let the monochrome robot built for mentally destroying people, go ahead on doing anything for said purpose?”

“You should have restraint on your rage Tadao! Especially now with this…killing game we're in.”

“I already had my half-day forced-capsule hours ago. I already got restraint!”

“That's not-”

I push her hand away from my face. “That's not what? Enough? Don't try to say the opposite. You know beyond any doubt that it is.”

She pulls her hand back and sets it against her side. She tries to lock eyes with me, and to come up with some retort. Both of those things fail. Her eyes look down with her head, and her lips shut into a line.

After a short while she speaks. “You have to work with the medicine Tadao. You have done it before, and you have to do it now. Ok?”

I can feel the weight of a shout storing at the bottom of my throat. It wishes to rise up and be thrown out. As much as I want to do that, I swallow it down. I decide on grinding my teeth together a little.

Why bother with a truthful response? She's heard me give voice to them plenty it of times, but she hasn't and won't have any understanding. So I'll let her have a victory.

“Fine.”

She takes some moments to search my face, attempting to see if I'm faking my word. She finds nothing when that shaky smile forms again. “That's good.” Then she reaches out to me again, aiming for my shoulder. “You need to stay calm, and safe with yourself. And I want to help you do both.”

In place of the shout, a strong-stirring wave of reporting yells lay at the bottom of my throat. I let the wave stay there. “I know.”

“I know you know, but you need to reminded.”

“Sure.”

Once she scooted herself back a few paces, Hatano got up onto her feet with a small leap. “It'll take time and be difficult, but I have hope that you'll become better.” She walked to me, holding her hand out for me. I grab her wrist instead, and pull myself up to stand. With that done I let go, and shove both of my palms into my pockets.

“What do you want to do now?” I stiffly ask.

“I think we should go find Nagasawa and stick with her group. Or maybe find Oshima, or any of our other distant classmates, and see if we can't talk with them.” She tilts her head. “What do you think?”

Her question is a false-caring one. I don't want to answer. But I do by roughly putting out a reply. “I don't know.”

“Honestly I’m not so sure either. So let’s go with this: Whoever we see first is who we'll try to talk with. Is that ok?”

Once more she gives me a lie of a question. And I merely nod instead of opening my mouth.

While she's definitely afraid of the killing game we're in, she's also afraid of me. She's afraid of me fully becoming unhinged. She's afraid of the man who doesn't wish to be medicated. She's afraid of what I can do with my bare hands. Her facial cues and words tell me all I need to know.

It's because of her being afraid, that I have to extra careful on making future actions. I can't have her catching wind of what I'm planning. So I'll have to be very discreet. And I have to pretend on mostly being the medicated friend she wants. The limit being for as long as I can muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After celebrating a birthday with family and finally passing through more writer's block, this story is back and hopefully ready to proceed. I hope you readers enjoyed the seemingly drawn lines of friend and foe, as well as the gear turning in our Hunter protagonist's head. 
> 
> Also I believe an explanation is needed, concerning how the two protagonists idea will pan out for now. For each Chapter, the perspective will shift from Hiyama to Andoh, and then vice versa. Writing their points of view back to back with each part, for the entire story would easily become messy. Doing it per Chapter is better, the reason being that their individual stories will have much more flexability, and overall focus to develop.


	6. Tensions and Needs: 03

***Ding Dong, Dong Ding* “WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT IS 5 AM AND NIGHTTIME IS OVER. SO GET UP, GET UP!”**

At the sound cut of static, a growl emerges from someone above me. Then comes two strong steps, a striking of the ground, and a sling of steaming curse words. There's little doubt on who's standing a foot away from my face. But to confirm it I let my eyelids rise up. And to stop the rushing down clubface, I shoot my hand out and grab the neck.

“Hey-” The blocker of the room's light tries to pull the golf club away. The attempt causes the sport instrument to slightly budge. The light blocker tries again, assumingly with both hands this time. The end result is the same. Putting her boot on my shoulder she leans down, allowing only a little of the white-yellow dimness to move past her. “Let…Go.”

The threat demand laced in venom doesn't scare me. Instead it gives me a feeling of familiarity. And because of that I release my grip, letting Oshima rest her talent possession back up onto her shoulder. She stared into my eyes while forming half of a smirk. “You still got a strong hand.”

“You like to test my detection sense.” Her eyebrows went up as quick as they came back down. Then her half smirk became a full one.

“And you got those sensible brains.” She offered me her hand. I didn't hesitate on accepting the gesture. “I'd thought you were beyond nightmares, seizures, and splitting migraines. Great to see that I thought right.”

After letting her pull me up, I took mental notes on a few details. Her grip was strong. Her voice carried confidence. Grease stains were located on her worn gloves, and around her tinted lips. Within one blink a flash of contemplation filled her gaze. “Why is your thought being right, ‘great'?”

“Besides me being correct? You had to have heard me before. When I said 'All of us with talent are needed’, I wasn't joking. And- Actually I need to rephrase that.” She rubbed her knuckles against her throat. Then she cleared it. “Talented people who are useful and reliable are needed. Any untrustworthy liars, simpletons, and especially Talent-Insults are not!”

“By Talent-Insults you mean...Andoh.”

“Exactly right. Her, and Hoga if he turns out to be the same, won't provide any good effort or support to us. They'll just stand either in the back or the front, pointing out the obvious and adding nothing but nonsense to our situation. And since we're talking about Andoh, she can always try to mess with our heads from the damn shadows.” Behind shut lips my teeth grinded against one another.

She was correct, but not fully. “Never mind that candy bitch though. Hatano wanted me to ‘look after’ you. She thinks that talking, and working with our resident liar is still a good thing. Also not to forget, with that big guy simpleton too.”

"She…left me for that.”

“Pretty stupid for Hatano to do, since she has always been too foolish in trusting the wrong people. But at the same time I honestly can't blame her, since she has always had a smaller brain you know?”

While the insults bite at me for some reason, the validity behind them can't be ignored. So I nod. “Sure”. And then I rub at the bottom of my throat, as what feels like small pressing force is bothering me there.

“Oh and before I forget, she wanted me to remind you about this.” She pulls the ‘bottle’ of ‘pills' out from her back pocket. The sight of it makes the pressing become a weighing wave. It rises up to my throat's middle section, getting me to scratch with two fingers. “She said: One at 6 in the morning, one at 6 in the evening. And from what that mess-of-a bear had screeched, you got less than an hour until you take your day pill.” She hands me the ‘container’ of 'my’ ‘drugs'.

Now that this thing is in my palm, the wave whirls until it reaches the back of my mouth. As the wave contorts into an enclosing, throbbing rush, I force my lips to crash onto each other. I don't want it to come out. “Hey.” The sudden grip on my arm almost made me pull back and away. But it was only Oshima. “I know that swallowing one is like devouring a horde. But you got time to prepare. So prepare as best as you can. Try breathing deeply, flexing or tightening your fingers, and remember how taking these helps you. And when the time comes, pop one in and endure the crapfest.”

She is somehow able to be both right and wrong. Devouring a horde is definitely one way to describe ‘taking' the ‘pills'. The mentioned readying techniques can really give relief. But remembering how the ‘meds' ‘help'? There’s barely anything to think back on.

“You know, we shouldn’t stay in this janitor armory.” Oshima tugs at my sleeve, making me see her eyes follow her thumb being thrown over her shoulder. “Let's head out and go walking. We might find some of our other talented people, and make sure they aren't too broken over this shituration. If we don't then we'll just stroll, letting you ready up without interruption.”

She gives my arm a strong pull. Then she backsteps before turning around, and heading right on over to the door. Being alone now isn't a good idea, so I don't stay standing in place. I trail her out of the room, and start walking a few paces behind her.

For a short while we travel without speaking another word. We had moved back to the entrance hall. The body of the desk worker was missing. Me and Oshima had only glanced at one another before moving on. The trash bear minions had to have moved it, for whatever reason they found to be satisfying.

Me and Oshima had reached the first corner point of the right hall. And we were about to make the turn, if it weren't for a suddenly appearing second duo colliding into us.

“Whoops!” Okabe had literally darted right into me the instant she came into view. But instead of her body crashing into mine, a stack made up: of cans, pencil boxes, and papers had. The stack was sent wobbling before it, along with the carrier were sent falling.

Unlike the scattering items though, Okabe didn't end up meeting the floor the same way. She actually stomped-locked her feet, threw her stretching fingers back, and managed to keep herself hovering inches above the concrete.

“Damn it!” Her ‘companion’ on the other hand, had fell right onto his ass after his own stack of items crashed into Oshima. Also his head had struck the ground, causing him to let out a dragging groan. Despite the small gain of pain however, he sent his hands sliding all over the floor. He retrieved the items of his stack, and actually started on rebuilding it.

“You both should watch where you're going.” Oshima said on the fringe of yelling.

“Yeah, yeah.” With a strong push daunting her fingertips, Okabe leapt back onto her feet. “Mistakes are always made everyday. You got moments like these take have things spilling, usually because of a stupid slip of feet. Then you have those accidents where barking men, and spinning-web women create a burden after rounds of sex. And at the least crucial but most memorable of moments, you have people who lose their full sanity, because they’ve killed someone for the very first time with their own bare hands. So yeah, mistakes are common and are no real problems.”

Slowly I looked at Oshima as she looked at me. We were both at a loss of words. If she was thinking what I was thinking, our reasoning didn't have anything to do with asking about what. For we had heard her very clearly. ‘How was she able to say all of that so damn casually?’

“Oh don't wear those types of faces. You know that you've committed two of three of the said mistakes. Most of everyone has spilled some things in their lives. And everyone still breathing on this world has killed. You both have, especially with using more than one way.” Okabe leaned forwards, rapidly scratching across her whole back while smirking on the verge of smiling. “Don't go denying that fact now.”

“I won't.” Oshima had found her voice seconds before I did. And hearing her say those words made me fixate a stare on her. “I'll never lie about the lives that we ended back then. No matter what flake-sensitive simpletons, the Future Foundation- hell what anyone says.”

"Really?”

“Really.”

Although she had a doubtful gleam flashing between her blinking eyes, Okabe reared herself back to standing straight. “If you say so Oshima-san!” Feeling that her scratching had reached the bottom line of her waist, she retracted her hands and placed them on her hips. Then she turned to me. “How about you Hiyama-kun hmm? Do you deny what you’ve done?” Clenching my fists at my sides, I fought against my ability on voicing a yes or no.

That question was one I know I had asked myself before. The last time I had was years ago, and I haven't thought about it since then. I stopped thinking on it because I haven't encountered, or heard anything about a few particular factors for that amounted period. And from my memories, only one other person has asked the question of me.

I shove off any urges to remember that rather painful time, and settle for what my reply will be: An unmoving glare sent Okabe's way. And she responds by laughing at the sight of it.

“You don't want to say!” She smacks her hands together. “Okay then! Go ahead and try to be silent on it.” A smack was delivered onto the side of Machida's head, nearly propelling him to fall and send the re-gathered stacks to scatter again. “Everyone always makes another spilling mistake, be it today or some future day.”

After letting out a snort, Okabe walked on by us. Machida had started following once he steadied his standing. But he stopped right between me and Oshima. He sent us glances, and separated his lips. Nothing but empty air came out though. So he hurried on and went away from us, shaking his head over and over before he disappeared behind the entrance hall's doors.

When the doors had shut, Oshima spoke up. “She's still as disturbing when we were still in Hope's Peak. But now she has this...vile-like side to her.” My shoulder was given a pat. “Don't let her get to you. She can't- shouldn’t force you to answer anything you don't want to.”

I step off to the right and press my head to the wall. I try to redirect my mind. My fingers are clenching much more tightly now. My breathing is not as deep as I know it can be. And my thoughts are unable to find positive lies.

“Tadao let's keep on moving, alright?” Hearing her shoes meet the floor gets me to trail after. She inches herself nearer to the wall. I stay connected to it by dragging my head, and right fist across the silver steel. I don't respond any other way then with doing that.

When we round the next far corner and walk a few feet, Oshima stops and holds a palm out at me. “We're coming up on the cafeteria. Are you hungry?” Looking over her shoulder, I see the connected doors and notice that she has her handbook out. Feeling the low rumbling craving from my stomach, I open my mouth to say yes. I stop myself though, as my eyes have found the corner display of numbers.

**5:57 AM.**

I thrust my side against the wall. My left fist unfolds and lowers. My right fist remains intact and presses against my shoulder. My shaking fingers grab and brings the ‘bottle' out. My breaths distorts into becoming uneven. My teeth grind together to form faulty gates.

“Tadao-” I dodge the incoming pat. I walk a few difficult feet, moving at a snail's speed. Then my back throws itself flat onto the wall. The thumb of my bottle-holding hand turns, and pops the cap off. My fist begins to lay hits on my left arm. The bottle is raised to the front of my lips. As it hangs there fire relights in my brain and veins, spreading to every limb while burning at my body and mind.

Do or Don't? Slide one right out or Keep them all in? Should I knock away or tilt the ‘bottle' over? Has there been any benefits? Will there be any good to be found? Are there only breaking effects? Why am I asking when the result is being bound?

To choose Do or to choose Don't? Is it Do or Is It Don't? Do Or Don't? Do OR Don't! DO-OR-DON'T?!

My head slams against the behind wall. The ‘bottle' gripping hand avoids my punch. It tilts with the ‘pill' rolling out. My fist flies again, but immediately freezes once the ‘capsule’ reaches the tip of my tongue.

My salvia re-meets frosty liquid and fuse with each other into foam. It stretches to cover my whole tongue. It separates to touch every spot of my mouth. It eventually trickles down my throat. It's scent and essence rise into my brain. The taste of it lingers. And when little froth lines slip out from my mouth corners, they begin rolling while I slide down the wall.

* * *

It takes me a few minutes before I make movement. I accept the help from Oshima on getting me back up my feet. My footing is at first shaky, but after some moments of me standing it steadies. My breaths flow in and out at a natural pace. My wrists wipe the white-teal foam away again. And the heavy heat within me has died down.

Oshima asks me how I'm doing. I slightly frown. “I'm bitter and…less worse now.” Feeling what's like scratches going at the insides of my skull, I place my bottle-holding hand on it my forehead. “What...did you ask me, before I had to pop a pill?”

“I asked…if you were hungry.” She says, watching me with tense eyes. “We're near the cafeteria doors.”

“Yeah.” I answer, hearing my stomach rumble.

We both head on into the cafeteria. As it turns out we're not to first ones to arrive. Hatano, Nagasawa, the Camera-Man, Hoga, and Andoh are all here. Our fellow classmates and Andoh are all seated, whispering about some secret regarding therapy. And while that's happening the camera man is standing some feet away, attempting to stay still.

Hatano is the one to notice us first. She actually bolts out of her seat and towards us. Then with wide eyes she stops right in front of me. “Tadao- Did you take-”

“He did.” Oshima responded for me.

Hatano's eyes shrunk back to their size, now showing relief in the place of panic. “Good- That's good.”

I don't try to disagree. Instead I settle send her a mild, irritated look. But that's immediately replaced when I see Andoh staring at me.

The scratches going at my skull, recently joined by a new migraine, increase in speed.

“Hey-” I take a slow-drawn step to the left. “Tadao you shouldn’t be giving Andoh that glare.” I ignore her by taking another, more louder step. “Tadao stop-”

“Why should he stop?” There comes a third, a fourth, a fifth. “He's showing the Talent-Insult what she deserves to see.”

“Oshima-”

“Don't you DARE try to defend her Liar!” Once the ninth step is reached, I stomp for the tenth. “Enough has been spewed and vomited by you!”

“You say enough when there's been barely anything said.” My path twists off into an angle as a chair is pushed. “What there has been enough of for now, is the barrage against Andoh.”

“Of course you'd say that!” My right fist is dragging and loosely banging my side. “When it comes to lying and going behind our backs, it's all ‘good' and 'justified'. And as a result, speaking the truth about the INSULT is a such a ‘wrong thing’ to do.”

“Oshima you have to stop. You can't-”

“Shut it Hatano. Your ‘favor’ is done, so you can't tell us what to do.”

“Oshima look at him! You need to stop shouting-”

“Like what you're doing right now? You're a damn hypocrite! Just like this 'protector’ of the Insult!”

“Misses please!” The camera-man shaped up into taking action. He ran by me, his arm knocking against my twitching shoulder and breaking my staring focus. “This shouting between you shouldn't be happening. You all would be better cooling off.”

“Shut your worthless mouth simpleton! Get the hell back in your corner!”

“Don't yell at him like that. He's only trying to help!”

“No he isn't! Simpletons don't ever help, or even ‘try' to with anything-”

When my stomps cross the kitchen threshold, my fist pounded the doorway wall. Then with a short heave, I ram the rest myself into the cooking area. I throw the freezer door open, and both hands into the ice storage. My fist connects with the bags. The hand of free-fingers pushes aside plastic wrapped packages. And once I find the meat I'm searching for, I wrestle it out before letting it fall onto the near counter.

Their shouts rise as the scratching begins to dig deep.

“-don't tell you forgot who actually made the Future Foundation!’

“No I haven't. What does that have to do with your prejudice?”

“Pre- Prejudice?! For fuc- Screw it! Since you know who, then you know that it was the TALENTED that fought back Despair! Guess where the-”

Smacking the cold door shut, I pull some handles of the normal-temperature upper cabinets. From the left most-corner a square pan is retrieved. Once it's out and given shine by the glass light above, its allowed to slip from my loose grip. As the pan lands two fingers flick the stove's knob twice, landing the setting of heat between low and medium. After crouching to check if the small flames have sparked, I get a decent knife and cut the restrains of a headless chicken meal.

The shouting and the scratching amp up again, with one tackling my ears and the other giving my head bones heavy dents.

“-I even banged on every inch of this floor! There’s no way out of here idiots!”

“You can't say that for certain!”

“I ‘can't' Hatano? Then tell me where there can possibly be an exit? In the showers? In the bathrooms? Come on!”

“The higher levels have windows. When we're able to get to them, we can see if-”

“And there you go with your IFS!”

Getting a fork from a drawer, I use it and the knife to move the chicken. When the heat is transferring its temper to the metal, I gradually roll the plump meat. My held fork grinds while the knife slides. Then while layers of the icy constrains melt away, my body presses into the oven. I attempt to stare at my half-work. There's are spoken facts however, that stops my try and gets me to redirect my glare.

“-You, yes you the Insult! You know that you've killed people too. But here's the catch: you never did it yourself! You've always hid behind and used your boytoy machine, instead of growing a backbone and dirtying your already filthy hands! Are you listening to me Ruruka Andoh?! You're a manipulating coward!”

The rightfully but not fully described Andoh was pulling herself further against her seat. Her hands were tugging hard at the sleeves of her crossed arms. Her eyes were gazing nervously at the table. Her voice stayed inside of her mouth. Her neutral lips were losing their place due to the down-turning corners.

She wore one of the most worst poker faces ever seen by man. Everything that she showed were all lies. Her nervousness was actually shadowed delight. Her silence was simply a seal cruel giggles. Her frustrating frown was an act to stall a malicious grin. Her tugging hands was settled into place, so neither the rumbling stomach or the blushed cheeks could be rabidly patted.

She was no queen of deceivers. She was a false person. A someone that was actually Some-Thing. Some-Thing that shouldn't even be here. Some-Thing that shouldn’t have been granted any-

The migraine resurfaces, shattering the scratching and the rest of my thought. Somehow it injects at my eyes, making me look away from Andoh and back to the chicken. In some way it injects at my lips, causing me to change the frown into a scowl. Then when its ready to inject at some other body part, I return to my half-work cooking.

Believing that I'm done, the oven knob is twisted to land on off. Putting the pan onto the counter, I intend to treat it as a plate. Using fork and knife, I intend to eat the chicken piece-by-piece. I chew and swallow three sweating pieces. And when I'm about to have a fourth, my meal is taken from me.

“Tadao, You shouldn't be having that now! It’s the morning!” The injections make me watch Hatano rewrap the chicken in plastic, and place it back in the freezer. “You need to have some appropriate food. None of that meat, okay?” After scanning the contents of the fridge, she brings out a carton of eggs. “You know what, I'll make your breakfast for you again. I don't ever mind doing it.” She smiles, believing that she's being kind. “Go sit with the others and away from Andoh. I'll bring your food out.”

The knife is released. I keep my grip strong on the fork. My legs struggle on following her first ‘request'. The doorway is reached before I stop, turn half-way around, and speak. “Hey.”

“Yes Tadao?”

I have so much that I want to scream and unleash at her. But the injection power of the migraine crushes my chances. So I resort to quietly shaking my head. And then I stomp out with my anger leashed.


End file.
